Haru no Ai
by Yuki Tsukushi
Summary: Seorang pemuda yang sangat membenci musim semi karena suatu insiden yang tak bisa dia lupakan, namun tak disengaja bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang pada awalnya dia anggap adalah wanita yang sangat dirindukannya. For Event GIST-GaaraIno Spring's Tale-
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Haru no Ai © Yuki Tsukushi**

**For Event**

**'GIST'**

**~Gaara Ino Spring's Tale~**

**.**

**AU, Gaje, OOC, Don't like Don't Read!**

Seorang pemuda yang sangat membenci musim semi karena suatu insiden yang tak bisa dia lupakan, namun tak disengaja bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang pada awalnya dia anggap adalah wanita yang sangat dirindukannya. Gadis yang akan membuatnya jatuh hati kembali dengan musim semi.

_._

_._

**~Yonde Kudasai~**

**.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pergantian waktu terus berputar, selalu menggantikan tiap perputaran arah jam yang tentunya mengitari semua angka-angka yang tertera. Selalu mengubah poros Bumi tiap waktu, menciptakan suatu iklim yang akan selalu berubah, yang pada tiap tahunnya selalu menyisihkan empat momen yang berbeda pula, memiliki daya pikat sekitar untuk menarik perhatian isi Bumi. Tak semua tempat memiliki empat momen ini, karena hanya daerah tertentu yang bisa melihat secara langsung keindahan yang selalu diperlihatkan oleh tradisi alam. Hanya daerah non tropis yang mempunyai kejadian alam yang mempesona. Seperti halnya Negara ini, para khalayaknya bangga memilikinya, sehingga tiap momen itu selalu diisi dengan beberapa tradisi atau festival untuk mensyukuri apa yang diberikan oleh Sang Pencipta.

Musim dingin berangsur-angsur pergi, salju putih yang menyelimuti bumi pun telah mencair berganti dengan hangat yang mulai menyapa dan angin utara mulai berhenti bertiup, meninggalkan suatu momen yang kerap kali ingin menghangatkan diri dari dinginnya hawa yang berhembus. Pohon Ume sedang lebat berbunga. Bunganya hampir mirip dengan bunga yang sangat digemari para khalayak, namun tampilannya sangat sederhana dan kurang mewah, tapi bagaimana pun mekarnya bunga ini sebagai pertanda bahwa musim semi telah tiba.

Pohon-pohon yang indah berhias warna bunga yang beragam. Putih, merah jambu, hijau muda, atau merah menyala sebagai warna bunga pohon Sakura. Namun warna merah jambu yang jadi identik untuk warna bunga yang mekarnya hanya setahun sekali, dan waktunya bermekaran berbeda-beda, karena tergantung dari daerahnya.

Tak ada yang tak menyukai musim ini, musim yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu karena hawanya yang tak begitu dingin maupun panas. Sangat pas untuk bepergian, melihat panorama alam yang dihidangkan pada sekumpulan pohon-pohon yang berjejeran, saling memamerkan keindahan, menarik banyak minat para isi Bumi untuk sengaja mendekati dan memandangnya langsung.

Sebuah kota yang tak terlalu jauh dari salah satu pusat pemerintahan ekonomi di dunia, yaitu kota Odaiba, kota yang memiliki ikon duplikat dari Patung Liberty atau kota yang menjadi penghadang serangan-serangan musuh pada zaman Edo, mulai terlihat pohon-pohon yang menampakkan keindahannya dengan bunga sakura yang berjenis _someiyoshino_, pohon yang bunganya terlebih dahulu mekar sebelum daun-daunnya keluar. Di kota ini juga banyak yang menyambutnya dengan antusias, karena walaupun kota ini dijadikan kota bisnis, kota ini sangat menyenangkan untuk mereklasikan diri dari pekerjaan yang begitu berat, apalagi di musim seperti ini sangat banyak yang datang untuk berlibur.

Namun diantara para khalayak yang menyambut gembira momen indah di kota ini, ada seorang pemuda yang justru tidak menyukai datangnya musim ini, bunga sakura pun sangat dia benci, padahal dulunya bunga itu sangat disukainya dan musim ini sangat ditunggunya, karena tiap kali musim ini menyapa, dia beserta keluarganya selalu piknik di bawah pohon sakura yang bunganya berguguran menimbulkan pemandangan yang indah . Tapi suatu kejadian menimpanya saat umurnya sudah memasuki umur 8 tahun.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Gaara, apa kau senang, Nak?" tanya seorang wanita yang memiliki guratan wajah yang mulai menua.

"Sangat senang Kaasan, karena tiap musim ini kita selalu piknik, tapi sayang… Onee-chan dan Nii-chan tak ikut dengan kita." katanya dengan wajah yang kesal sambil menggebungkan kedua pipinya yang begitu chubby.

"Gaara, Kankuro belum libur sekolah sedangkan Temari masih kuliah, Nak." jawab pria tua yang sedang menyetir mobil dan tangan kirinya dia angkat untuk mengacak rambut putra bungsunya dengan sayang, yang memang berada dekat dengannya, sedangkan ibunya sedang memangku dan memeluknya. Putra bungsu yang sangat mereka sayangi, sehingga anak ini yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan ayahnya ini begitu manja kepada orang tuanya, terlebih dengan saudaranya.

"Minggu depan mereka akan datang, sayang… jadi nanti kita akan piknik lagi sama-sama."

"Benarkah? yeeaah… Kaasan janji ya, Tousan juga janji lho, ya…ya!" keceriaan tergambar diwajah bocah kecil ini, alangkah bahagianya dia berkumpul bersama dengan anggota keluarganya. Sebelum kakak-kakaknya pindah ke Kyoto, mereka selalu berkumpul bersama saat bunga sakura mulai mekar dari kuncupnya. Namun ketika kakak perempuannya lulus ujian di Universitas Kyoto, dan sangat jarang mengunjungi dirinya karena aktifitas kuliah yang padat, sehingga bocah kecil ini amat kesepian, terlebih dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang lebih dulu tinggal di Kyoto, dan bersekolah di sekolah asrama.

Hujan agak deras membasahi Bumi, layaknya air yang berlimpah ruah telah tumpah dari wadah yang tinggi. Memecah suatu keinginan penghuni Bumi yang ingin mengunjungi dan melihat aneka warna yang cantik, namun terhenti karena guyuran yang begitu lebat. Bocah ini begitu menikmati perjalanan pulangnya bersama kedua orangtuanya sambil bertepuk tangan dan menyanyikan lagu tentang datangnya musim semi.

_Haru ga kita, haru ga kita_

_doko ni kita_

_yama ni kita, sato ni kita, no ni mo kita_

_Hana ga saku, hana ga saku doko ni saku_

_yama ni saku, sato ni saku, no ni mo saku_

_Tori ga naku, tori ga naku_

_doko de naku_

_yama de naku, sato de naku,_

_no de mo naku_

Bocah kecil ini bersenandung dengan riangnya, dan ibunya pun ikut bernyanyi. Tak dihiraukannya hujan yang begitu deras terlihat dari luar kaca jendela, bocah ini masih bernyanyi, menyanyikan lagu yang diajarkan oleh _sensei_-nya di sekolah. Kabut menyelimuti, membuat pandangan ke depan tak terlalu jelas, alat penggerak kaca mobil terus bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, menyingkirkan air hujan yang mengenai mobil ini agar tak menghalangi pandangan ke depan, namun kabut masih saja menghalangi, langit pun sepertinya tak berkeinginan menghentikan air matanya yang tercurah, justru bertambah lebat saja.

"Sayang… pelan-pelan saja membawa mobil, hujan bertambah deras." Lelaki itu pun menuruti perkataan istrinya, menyetir kendaraan ini dengan sangat hati-hati , apalagi segumpulan kabut semakin tebal. Namun seketika sebuah mobil besar telah berada di depan mobil mereka, sungguh tak di ketahui karena tertutup oleh kabut.

"AWAAASS…!" teriak istrinya

Dengan sigap lelaki ini membanting setir mobil ke kiri, tapi tak disadari mobil ini menabrak pembatas jalan, dan keluar dari area.

BRRUUUUK

Mobil ini jatuh ke dalam jurang yang tak terlalu dalam, namun mobil ini berguling dan berputar dengan cepatnya, entah apakah penghuni mobil ini masih hidup karena hantaman yang keras mengenai mereka di saat mobil ini menabrak pembatas dan jatuh merosot ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopaknya telah terbuka secara perlahan-lahan, _turquoise_-nya mulai melihat dominasi nuansa putih, dan raut wajahnya terlihat bingung melihat gadis muda dan sosok pemuda remaja yang sangat dia kenali berada di dekatnya.

"Gaara, akhirnya kau telah sadar." ucap seorang gadis dan memeluk bocah ini.

"Nee-chan… eh, Niichan, kenapa ada di sini? Gaara pikir masih ada di Kyoto."

Kakaknya hanya terus memeluknya, dan ada sedikit rasa bahagia di wajahnya dikala adiknya telah sadar dari koma, karena sudah hampir seminggu adiknya belum sadar juga. Tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan tapi hanya suara isak tangis yang terdengar sedangkan kakak laki-lakinya hanya diam membisu, wajahnya begitu sedih, seperti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi yang amat begitu menyedihkan.

"Nee-chan... ini dimana? Tousan dan Kaasan juga ada dimana?"

Yang memeluknya tak tahu ingin berkata apa, seolah berat untuk berkata jujur.

"Tousan dan Kaasan pergi ke tempat yang indah, Gaara… mereka bahagia di sana." jawab lelaki muda ini yang memiliki rambut kecoklatan.

"Kenapa Tousan dan Kaasan tak mengajak Gaara?"

"Mereka sudah dipanggil Kami-sama, Gaara… mereka tak akan kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa tahun-tahun pun seakan cepat berlalu, dan bocah kecil ini semakin bertambah dewasa, dia sudah ingat kejadian yang telah menimpanya di saat sebelum berada di suatu kamar yang bernuansa putih. Dirinya telah tahu kedua orang tuanya telah tiada, tak ada kebingungan yang semula berada di kepalanya saat mendengar kedua orang tuanya telah pergi.

Bocah ini tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang sangat tampan, namun sepertinya wajahnya terkesan dingin, tak ada kecerian yang biasanya dia tampilkan sewaktu dia kecil. Mungkin dia butuh cinta, cinta dari orang tuanya begitu singkat, karena telah meninggalkannya disaat dirinya masih butuh kasih sayang, cinta yang terukir manis di dahi kirinya, ukiran yang telah ada sejak dia lahir, sepertinya takdir telah menggariskan seperti itu, walau begitu saudaranya selalu memperhatikannya, menyayanginya, seakan menggantikan orang tua mereka yang tak akan kembali.

Dan ketika musim semi telah tiba, pemuda ini tak begitu antusias menyambutnya, walau saudaranya mengajaknya untuk melihat bunga sakura, seakan ada rasa benci menggoroti dirinya jika melihat bunga yang beraneka ragam bermekaran, dia mulai tak suka dengan musim semi. Musim yang telah membawa orang tua mereka pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia dan lelaki yang umurnya terpaut 4 tahun, telah berada di suatu pemakaman, dekat dengan kuburan yang tanahnya masih basah. Tak disangka penyakit yang diderita oleh kakak perempuannya justru merenggut nyawanya. Takdir sepertinya mempermainkan dirinya, karena di saat sekarang semua khalayak sedang bersuka cita sedang melakukan tradisi hanami, melihat bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan menggelar tikar di bawah pohon sakura, tak sama dengan kedua pemuda ini, hanya kesedihan tergambar jelas di wajah mereka, namun pemuda yang memiliki ukiran tulisan kanji 'Ai' lebih terpukul, merasakan kakak perempuannya yang telah tiada, wanita yang dia anggap seperti ibunya, karena tutur kata, perhatian dan kelembutannya persis dengan mendiang ibunya.

.

.

.

**Flashback end**

.

.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu, pemuda remaja ini telah menjadi sosok yang dewasa, telah menjadi pengusaha yang sukses di umur 24 tahun, memimpin sendiri suatu perusahaan yang telah dia bangun dari awal. Sedangkan saudaranya meneruskan perusahaan yang telah ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya. Walau begitu pemuda berambut merah bata ini masih terkesan dingin, dengan saudaranya pun begitu. Dan setelah kakak perempuannya pergi, dia akan selalu keluar malam dan pulang mabuk jika musim semi telah menggantikan musim yang dipenuhi dengan bongkahan es.

"Gaara, kau mau kemana?" tanya kakaknya, ketika melihat adiknya ingin membuka pintu.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Dia telah tahu adiknya akan pergi kemana, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan adiknya jika musim bunga telah tiba. Dan dia harap adiknya akan pulang dengan selamat.

Sebuah mobil mewah, yang berada di garasi milik rumah yang megah namun terkesan tradisional, telah meluncur di jalanan yang besar, pemuda ini membawa kendaraan ini dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, menuju suatu tempat dan menghabiskan malamnya dengan berada di tempat yang di tuju. Dan sepertinya dia akan menuju suatu kota yang menjadi pusat negara ini.

Patung Liberty atau Venus Fort berdiri kokoh di pinggiran kota ini, yang berada dekat dengan perairan yang menghalangi kota ini dengan pusat kota di seberangnya. Mobil ini melewati suatu jembatan yang terpanjang, menjadi penghubung antara kota ini, jembatan yang hampir mirip dengan Golden Gate yang tertancap di kedua kota ini dan berada di atas air laut. Sekilas jika dilihat seolah berada di Amerika karena ikon di Negara ini hampir sama dengan Negara yang tak pernah tidur itu.

Mobil ini telah memasuki kota besar ini, di malam yang menjelang kota ini begitu ramai, karena ada semacam festival, sehingga entah kenapa ribuan orang justru memadati jalanan besar ini, sehingga membuat macet bagi pengendara.

"Oh…_Shit_!" geramnya sambil memukul setir mobil.

BRRAAKK

Dia keluar dan membanting pintu mobilnya, dan berjalan, menabrak sekumpulan ribuan orang yang begitu senang terlihat dari mimik wajah mereka. Pemuda ini terus berjalan, gadis-gadis yang menyapa atau tersenyum kepadanya tak dihiraukannya. Kakinya terus dia ayuhkan menuju suatu tempat, sehingga tibalah dia di suatu kedai yang memiliki banyak pengunjung.

"Hei, anak muda ternyata kau ke sini lagi jika musim semi datang." kata seorang dengan rambut yang berwarna silver, pemilik dari kedai ini.

"Hnn… bawakan aku sake."

"Baiklah… aku akan membawakanmu sake yang sangat enak dan aromanya sangat kuat, tapi harganya sangat mahal, kau mau?"

"Heh, itu tak masalah, bawakan saja sake itu."

"Ok… kau duduk saja disitu."

Tak berapa lama, dia membawakan botol yang tinggi beserta gelas kecil dan makanan kecil kepada pemuda ini.

"Aku beri saran, kau akan cepat mabuk jika meminumnya lebih dari tiga gelas."

Lelaki itu pun meninggalkannya dan pemuda ini sepertinya tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu. Dan dia mulai menikmati yang disajikan di depan matanya. Gelas pertama telah dia teguk, sake yang berasal dari gelas gelas itu telah bermuara di mulutnya, kemudian di telannya, wajahnya kelihatan aneh saat menelannya, tapi dia mulai ketagihan pada minuman yang agak keras itu. Hampir 10 gelas berhasil dia minum, namun dia ambruk, kepalanya terasa pening, wajahnya pun sangat memerah.

"Aduh, aku sudah katakan jangan meminumnya terlalu banyak, bodoh… cepat kau bayar, dan pergilah kau dari sini."

Pemuda ini pun dengan gontainya meraba saku celananya, ingin mengambil dompet, tapi sepertinya yang dia cari tidak ada.

"Aku sepertinya…hik…lupa bawa uang, hik…"

"APPA!"

BUUUGGH…

BRRAAAK…

Lelaki ini menghajar pemuda ini, sehingga dirinya merusak meja kayu yang berada di dekatnya.

"Sudahlah, Hidan… nanti pengunjungmu bakal lari, biarkan pemuda itu pergi." Seorang lelaki bermata hijau dan menutupi mulutnya dengan masker, melarang lelaki ini untuk melanjutkan tindakannya kepada pemuda itu.

"Kau… pergi dari sini, sebelum aku mematahkan tulangmu!"

Pemuda ini pun beranjak dari kedai ini dengan langkah yang gontai, karena kepalanya terasa begitu pusing, penglihatannya pun terasa kabur, seakan jumlah yang dilihat di depannya lebih dari satu. Pemuda ini terus berjalan ingin menuju mobil yang dia parkir, namun sepertinya dengan kondisi seperti ini, dia tidak akan berhasil menemukan mobilnya.

Langkahnya masih dia ayuhkan, banyak khalayak yang menghindarinya, takut karena biasanya orang mabuk akan melakukan hal yang bodoh atau membahayakan sekitarnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat, seorang gadis berjalan di depannya. Dia seakan mengenalnya.

"Nee-chan…!" pemuda ini cepat berlari menuju gadis itu dan langsung memeluknya. Sedangkan gadis ini hanya terkejut mendapat pelukan secara tiba-tiba.

"Hei, aku bukan Nee-chanmu, lepaskan aku!" Gadis ini berusaha melepas pelukan dari pemuda ini, namun dekapan yang begitu erat tak sanggup membuat pelukan ini terlepas.

"Nee-chan…hik…aku merindukanmu...hik…"

Gadis ini kebingungan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Bawa aku bersamamu, Nee-chan…hik..."

"Aku ini bukan Nee-chan mu, bodoh!"

Pemuda ini pun berhenti berbicara, kepalanya dia tumpukkan di bahu kiri gadis ini. Sepertinya pemuda ini tak sadarkan diri. Dan gadis ini pun melihat wajah pemuda ini.

'Pemuda ini pasti mabuk, tapi dia sangat tampan… eh, kenapa aku berbicara seperti itu sih.' Gadis ini meraba kantong celana pemuda ini, bermaksud mencari dompetnya, atau pun _handphone_, namun kedua-duanya tak ada berada di kantong pemuda ini.

'Atau aku tinggalkan saja pemuda ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

'Aa… aku bawa saja kerumah, paling besok dia sudah sadar dan pulang tentunya'

Gadis berambut pirang ini memapah pemuda ini, membawa kerumahnya yang tak jauh, karena hanya beberapa blok dari situ. Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di depan rumah yang cukup mini. Gadis ini pun mengambil kunci rumah dari dalam tasnya.

Ruangan yang tak cukup luas, dengan dua buah kamar kecil serta ruangan TV yang sangat sempit. Sepertinya gadis ini hanya sementara tinggal di kota ini, dilihat dari kondisi rumahnya dan hanya tinggal sendirian. Gadis itu pun membawa pemuda ini di sebuah kamar, kemudian menidurkannya di sebuah ranjang.

"Kenapa ikatan rambut Nee hanya satu,hik…hik… biasanya empat, tapi Nee-chan jadi cantik kalau seperti itu,hik…"

Mau tak mau gadis di dekatnya tersipu malu mendengar penuturan pemuda yang masih mabuk ini. Namun gadis ini memekik ketika pemuda ini menarik tangannya.

KYAAAAAA

Gadis ini terkejut, tahu-tahu sudah berada di bawah lelaki ini.

"Temani aku tidur, Nee-chan… hik…hik… "

"HOOEEK...!"

Pemuda ini tak sadar, mulutnya mendekati bibir gadis ini, sehingga muntahan yang mengandung sake mengenai mulut gadis ini. Gadis ini begitu kaget mendapat perlakuan secara tiba-tiba, air sake yang berasal dari mulut pemuda ini pun mulai memasuki tenggorokannya dan seketika gadis ini pingsan. Sedangkan pemuda ini tertidur lelap dengan masih menumpukkan mulutnya di atas wajah gadis ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino-chan akan kaget melihat kedatanganku, un…"

Seorang pemuda yang menarik koper kecil dan membawa sekotak pizza dengan rambut yang hampir mirip dengan rambut gadis tadi dan mengikatnya tinggi, telah berada di depan rumah itu. Mungkinkah pemuda ini punya hubungan darah dengan gadis itu?

TOK… TOK…

"Tak ada orang,un… Ino-chan kemana sih?"

KREEEKK

"Eh, kok nggak terkunci,un… itu anak, kenapa lupa mengunci pintunya sih!"

Pemuda ini pun langsung melangkah ke dapur meletakkan sekotak pizza di atas meja dan langsung membukanya.

"Pasti dia ada di kamarnya,un…"

Pemuda ini pun menuju kamar gadis yang dia sebut dengan Ino. Tak lupa dia mengambil potongan pizza dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Tak ada,un… atau di kamar yang satu?"

Pemuda ini kebingungan, dan menuju kamar yang satunya lagi, terlihat pintu sedikit terbuka. Dan kemudian pemuda pirang ini membuka lebar-lebar pintu itu. Sontak dia terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

"HAAA?"

PUUKKK

Mulutnya ternganga lebar, sehingga potongan pizza yang masih ada di mulutnya jatuh mendarat ke lantai. Syok melihat gadis tersayangnya berada di bawah tubuh seorang pemuda. Dia masih tetap bergeming, dengan mata yang membulat seolah tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya dari balik awan, sinarnya sedikit memberi kehangatan disaat ini. Menambah kesejukan di pagi yang cerah ini, dengan pohon-pohon yang beraneka ragam warnanya, menambah indahnya kota ini. Burung-burung pun bersiul dengan riangnya. Pagi telah datang, membangunkan semua isi Bumi dari tidur yang panjang, membangunkan para penghuni planet ini untuk melakukan aktifitas rutinnya.

Kesadaran pemuda ini dari tidurnya mulai berangsur-angsur kembali, tapi dia masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Dirinya seakan merasa memeluk sesuatu, namun bukan guling atau pun semacamnya, dan keanehan timbul ketika tangan kirinya terasa berat, seakan ada sebuah benda yang menumpukkan di atas lengannya, dan kebingungan semakin menjadi tatkala tangannya naik ke atas dan meraba sesuatu yang panjang dan lembut seperti rambut. Kedua matanya mulai terbuka, ingin melihat keanehan yang dia rasakan. Pupilnya semakin melebar, melihat seorang gadis tertidur lelap berhadapan dekat dengannya, dan dirinya semakin bingung karena tangan kanannya berada di pinggang gadis ini, seakan dirinya sedang mendekap gadis ini.

Gadis ini pun mulai membuka matanya, merasakan suatu rabaan yang naik menyentuh rambutnya. Sontak mata aquamarine-nya membulat melihat seorang pemuda yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

.

.

_**~Tsuzuku~**_

.

.

* * *

Halo…minna-san?...

HUffft… akhirnya slesai juga fic GIST untuk chap awal ini, soalny Yuki ketiknya nyicil2 lho n curi2 waktu walau sedikit, karena tugas kul yg gila2an dan bnykny presentasi…

O'iya fict ini cm 3 chap tp gak menutup kemungkinan Yuki buat lebih dr itu, n gomen flashbackny Yuki bwt cpet…

Fict ini terkesan simpel yah, hehe… tapi Yuki harap para readers atau GaaIno lovers menyukainya.

Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu… ^_^…*ojigi*

See You, The Next Chapter….

Wasurarenai, Click The Box R E V I E W…


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Haru no Ai**

For Event

**'GIST'**

~Gaara Ino Spring's Tale~

.

**AU, Gaje, OOC, Don't like Don't Read!**

.

~Yonde Kudasai~

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

"Berhenti berteriak, bodoh!" ucapnya dengan mimik yang datar namun tatapan turquoise-nya begitu menilik sang aquamarine, seakan menembus sampai ke dasar dua benda simetris yang kilauannya menyamai warna samudera yang jika berada di bawah naungan sang Surya, akan membentuk layaknya permata yang berkerlap-kerlip, dikarenakan sinarnya yang menyentuh permukaan air.

Dengan cepat gadis ini bangun dan terduduk, begitu pun juga dengan pemuda disampingnya.

"Hah, bodoh katamu? Justru kau yang bodoh, semalam kau itu mabuk sampai melakukan hal yang memalukan kepadaku. Kau itu tak tahu terima kasih ya?" sengitnya dengan nada marah.

"Terima kasih? Buat apa Nona? Dan juga perbuatan yang memalukan bagaimana, hah!" balasnya dengan ucapan yang tak kalah sengit.

"Kau itu sudah… err.." Lidahnya kelu, bingung ingin mengatakan maksud ucapan yang barusan dia lontarkan ke pemuda bertato 'Ai' ini, agak susah menjelaskan bahwa pria ini telah memeluknya, memanggilnya dengan sebutan onee-chan dan parahnya telah memuntahkan air yang memabukkan tepat di bibir manisnya. Dan sekarang, sang turquoise masih saja mengawasinya, menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Wajah yang sebelumnya diliputi rasa marah, tergantikan dengan semburat merah yang menjalar pada pipinya masing-masing, saat mengingat peristiwa malam yang telah mereka lewati berdua. Karena sebelum kesadaran gadis ini lenyap, dia masih ingat pemuda ini menarik dan menindihnya, memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya yang mengenai dirinya, dan tak cukup lima detik bibirnya terasa disentuh sesuatu yang lembab dan kenyal, namun aroma yang berasal dari benda yang menyentuh bibirnya begitu tajam, dan mampu membuat kepalanya pusing, ditambah dengan cairan yang telah melewati kerongkongannya sehingga disaat itu kesadarannya pun hilang dan tak berkutik.

"_A-anou_… Kau itu sudah… sudah, err…" Wajah pria ini mendekat kepadanya, ingin mendengar jelas apa yang di ucapkan oleh gadis berambut pirang ini. "Huh, Kau itu telah berbuat macam-macam kepadaku," katanya sambil mendorong badan milik pemuda ini agar menjauh darinya.

"Macam-macam kepadamu? Mungkin saja kau yang telah berbuat macam-macam kepadaku."

"Apa maksudmu, hah!"

"Mungkin saja kau menggodaku, dan karena aku mabuk, kau justru membawaku ke rumahmu. Benar kan Nona?"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bukan wanita penggoda seperti yang kau kira." Tangan kanan gadis ini bergerak menghampiri wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

_TTAAAKK_

Dia tak berhasil menampar wajahnya, padahal sedikit lagi tangan gadis ini akan mengenai pipi kiri pemuda bertato Ai ini. Karena pria ini menahannya dan dengan sigap ditariknya sehingga jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat. _Turquoise_ menatap jelas _aquamarine_, seakan menjelajah dengan jelas dua benda yang tepat berada di depan matanya. Sang _aqumarine_ pun tak kalah, dia meneliti sesuatu pada _turquoise_, ada semacam kabut yang menutupi kilauan matanya, seakan kesedihan telah lama terpendam di relung hatinya. Hanya melihat sorotan dua benda itu, segala hal bisa terbaca. Mungkin benar, mata adalah cerminan hati, suatu bentuk dari gambaran sanubari yang bisa dilihat. Mungkin bibir bisa saja berkata lain namun mata tidak, benda itu akan selalu jujur sesuai apa yang tersimpan di dalam cermin pribadi disetiap insan.

Entah kenapa, posisi pemuda ini tak beranjak, masih menatap jelas _aquamarine_ yang mengkilau itu, ada semacam rasa takjub muncul di hatinya ketika menyadari alangkah indahnya warna benda itu, bagaikan kilauan ombak yang di sapu angin di tengah laut yang luas. Tak ada satu ucapan, yang ada hanya rasa kekaguman yang timbul pada sanubari mereka. Tapi momen itu terhenti ketika ada yang mengusik mereka dan bunyi suara itu berasal dari arah pintu.

"Woi, ini sudah pagi! Kalian belum cukup puas melakukannya tadi malam, un!"

Sontak keduanya terkejut. Terlebih gadis yang wajahnya mirip dengan pemuda yang sedang berdiri di pintu, tengah menatapnya dengan sorotan yang tajam.

_"Ni…nii-chan!_"

.

.

.

.

.

BRRAAKK

Terdengar bunyi yang timbul ketika kedua tangan pemuda berambut pirang itu memukul meja kayu, meja kecil yang dijadikan untuk meja makan. Wajah gadis yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _nii-chan_, pucat pasi melihat tindakan kakaknya. Sedangkan pemuda berambut merah bata itu masih cukup tenang menghadapi kondisi seperti ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang dia rencanakan.

"Kalian seharusnya menikah dulu! Jika ingin melakukan hal yang seperti tadi malam, un!"

"Apa maksud _nii-chan_? Kami tidak melakukan hal yang seperti _nii-chan_ pikirkan. Kami juga tidak saling mengenal," kilah gadis ini.

"Hah! Lalu, kenapa kalian bisa tidur bersama, un?"

"Bu-bukan tidur bersama seperti itu nii-chan! Kami ha-" ucapannya terpotong.

"Kenapa kau tidak berkata jujur kepada _nii-chan_mu, sayang… Apa yang telah kita lakukan semalam, hmm?"

Giliran pemuda bertato ini yang angkat bicara, dan telah memotong pembicaraan gadis ini dengan menatap pria yang lebih tua, duduk di didepannya. Mata gadis ini terbelalak, kaget mendengar penuturan pemuda di sampingnya, terlebih dengan ekspresi pemuda yang berada di depannya. Bukannya menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman, tapi justru memperkeruh suasana.

"Apa kau serius dengan adikku, un? Apa benar kau menyukainya, hah!" jawabnya dengan kilatan emosi yang terpancar dari wajah pemuda blonde ini, beranjak dan menarik kerah baju yang dikenakan oleh pria yang menampakkan raut muka yang terkesan biasa-biasa saja.

"_Nii-chan_, berhenti! Ini tidak seperti yang dia katakan. Dia bohong!" katanya dengan melerai kedua pria yang akan memulai perkelahian.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu, Ino-_chan_. Hei, siapa namamu?"

"Gaara. _Sabaku no_ Gaara." jawabnya singkat.

"_Sabaku_, un?" Dia sempat berpikir, "apa benar kau kekasihnya, un?"

"Yah, bisa kau lihat sendiri kan, aku menginap di rumah adikmu ini." Dia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju pria ini, kemudian kembali duduk dikursinya dan melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Kemudian matanya beralih pada adik kesayangannya ini.

"Aku tak menyangka Ino. Sesampai ku tiba dari Korea, aku melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa tadi malam. _Tou-san_ akan marah jika mengetahui kau berani membawa kekasihmu menginap di sini, un."

"Tapi _nii-chan_. Aaarrggh... Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Ini hanya salah paham," kilahnya lagi dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Hah, kenapa kau tak mau berterus terang Ino. Jelas-jelas aku melihat kau sedang berciuman dengan pemuda ini, un." Seringai muncul bertengger di wajah pemuda blonde ini.

Keduanya tercengang, namun pemuda berambut merah bata ini mampu menahan raut wajah terkejutnya. Dia sudah paham apa yang dikatakan gadis ini tentang perbuatan yang memalukan yang dilakukannya tadi malam saat sedang mabuk. Sedangkan gadis ini terbelalak lebar dan rona kemerahan telah menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-apa, apa maksud _nii-chan_? I-itu hanya kecelakaan."

"Kecelakaan bagaimana, un? Kalian melakukannya karena suka sama suka kan. Lagipula tadi malam kau sangat menikmatinya, un. Aku melihatmu, saat berciuman dan kau pun meresapinya dengan menutup kedua matamu, Ino-chan. Sehingga aku tak ingin lama-lama melihatnya, tak ingin melihat hal ekstrim setelah itu, un!" ucapnya panjang lebar sambil membayangkan peristiwa yang dia lihat tadi malam.

"Nii-chan cukup! Aku berkata jujur. Mohon jangan beritahu, _Tou-san_." Wajah gadis ini semakin merona saja.

Kakaknya hanya mengacuhkan perkataan adiknya, dan matanya beralih pada pemuda di depannya.

"Hei Gaara, kalau kau memang menyukai adikku ini cepatlah nikahi dia, un! Aku tak mau dia hamil di luar nikah," ucapnya sembari tersenyum pada pemuda ini.

Gaara tak menjawab. Aura kebingungan muncul di kepalanya, ini tak seperti yang ia kira. Dia harus menerima konsekuensi atas ucapan yang telah dia katakan sebelumnya. Padahal awalnya dia hanya ingin main-main, dan sedikit memberikan pelajaran pada sosok di sampingnya dengan menciptakan suatu kebohongan kecil. Dan tak mengira bahwa kakak dari gadis ini justru menyuruhnya untuk menikahi adiknya, bukan mengusirnya dari rumah ini.

"Nii-chan bodoh, apa yang kau katakan? Dia ini orang asing!"

"Sudahlah, Ino. Aku akan ke Shibuya bertemu _Tou-san_, aku datang ke Jepang karena dipanggil olehnya. Dan nasehatku sebaiknya kalian pakai 'pengaman' jika belum siap menimang anak, un."

_JJDDEERR_

"Dan buat kau Gaara, jaga adikku ini dengan baik, un! Aku sangat menyayanginya. Kau bisa tinggal di sini sesukamu. Dan sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat melamarnya sebelum ada pria lain yang ingin menikahinya," lanjutnya.

Pria yang bernama Gaara tak menyahut, yang dia lakukan hanya menggaruk pelipisnya, dan wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi yang mudah terbaca. Namun di kepalanya sungguh banyak tanda tanya yang muncul, heran dan bingung tengah menggerogoti pikirannya. Sedangkan pemilik nama Ino ini, mengacak kepalanya, membuat rambutnya pirangnya yang masih terikat, menjadi berantakan.

Pemuda blonde ini mengambil koper kecilnya, meninggalkan dua insan ini yang masih duduk dan bergeming di tempatnya. Mereka seakan berada di dunia lain, karena tak menyadari pria blonde ini telah beranjak dari kursinya.

Sebuah senyuman yang tampak aneh tercipta pada raut muka pria blonde ini. Dan dia pun membuka pintu dan keluar dari rumah ini, tanpa memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal pada adiknya.

_BLAAMM_

Di saat itulah mereka sadar, karena suara pintu yang tertutup dengan keras telah mengejutkan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Aku tak mengenalmu."

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah tahu namaku kan Ino-chan," ucapnya dengan menyebut nama gadis bermata _aquamarine_ ini dengan embel chan.

"Kau itu.. hah, sebaiknya kau keluar dari rumah ini, aku tak mau berurusan denganmu!'

"Heh, kau lupa apa yang dikatakan _niichan-mu_ bahwa aku harus menjagamu. Jadi sementara ini aku harus tinggal di sini." Pemuda ini menyeringai 'nakal' melihat sosok di depannya tengah mengeluarkan aura, yang jika dilukiskan tampak kobaran api yang menyala.

"Kau juga harus bertanggung jawab Nona Ino. Kau ternyata telah mencuri _first kiss_-ku," imbuhnya lagi sambil mengusap bibir bawahnya.

"Hei _Baka_, yang mencuri dan mencium itu siapa, hah!"

Entah kenapa, Gaara sangat menikmati ekspresi gadis ini yang selalu menampilkan mimik yang mampu menarik perhatianya. Sosok yang seakan pernah dia temui dan sangat dekat dengannya. Gaara pun hanya memandangnya, menatap sosok gadis ini yang memiliki paras yang sangat menawan. Sepertinya tinggal beberapa hari lagi di rumah ini tak ada rugi baginya justru mengisi liburan kantornya. Yah, pada tiap musim di negara ini akan selalu ada _golden week_. Liburan beberapa hari untuk menyambut dan menikmati musim ini.

"Kau punya ponsel, aku ingin meminjamnya."

"Huh, aku tak mau."

"Kalau kau tak mau, aku akan melakukan apa saja yang aku mau. Hanya kita berdua yang ada di sini, Nona Ino." Pemuda ini mendekatinya dan dengan sigap Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berlari meninggalkan pemuda ini.

"Kyaaaaaaaa…!" teriaknya, saat pemuda ini memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh, dasar mesum!" Dia meronta, ingin melepaskan diri dari kedua lengan yang sedang memenjarakannya. Namun sia-sia, tenaga gadis ini tak bisa menang dari lelaki ini. Sementara yang tengah memeluknya, meraba bagian tubuh gadis ini, seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, _baka henta_i!"

_DUUKK_

"Oouughh…" ringisnya kesakitan saat gadis ini menginjak keras kakinya, sehingga dia pun melepas dekapannya. Gadis ini berbalik pada pria ini dengan sorotan tajam.

"Ah, akhirnya!" Gaara tersenyum licik dan memperlihatkan sesuatu di tangannya pada gadis ini.

"Hei, kembalikan ponselku!" Dan terciptalah kejar-kejaran yang mampu membuat perabot rumah ini berantakan karena ulah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hamparan warna bunga sakura tercetak indah pada suatu taman yang sangat luas, namun warna pink yang lembut dan jika di lihat dari jauh agak keputihan, lebih dominan menghiasi semua pohon-pohon yang berada di taman yang megah ini. Dahan-dahannya disanggah untuk mencegah jangan sampai patah, pada waktu angin _taifun_ bermain-main di sana. Isyarat bunga sakura seakan-akan menyentuh bumi, untuk membangunkannya dari musim salju yang sebelumnya, beberapa lama telah menyelimutinya dengan bongkahan dingin seputih kapas.

Taman ini dinamakan taman Ueno. Taman yang sangat populer dikalangan warga sini dan juga terkenal di negara luar. Karena tempat ini sering dikunjungi para khalayak jika beberapa musim menjelang. Jika musim panas sebagian permukaan kolam dipenuhi dengan indahnya daun-daun hijau dan merah muda bunga tanaman seroja. Di musim dingin, burung-burung migran menggunakan kolam Shinobazu yang berada pada sebelah selatan taman ini, sebagai tempat tinggal sementara hingga datangnya musim semi. Dan ketika musim itu tiba, pohon-pohon di sini akan dipermak menjadi tontonan yang sangat indah, karena bunga sakura yang menempel di tiap rantingnya yang panjang.

Seperti sekarang, taman ini begitu ramai diisi banyaknya warga yang sedang melihat pemandangan ini. Keluarga, teman ataupun pasangan yang datang dengan menggelar tikar di bawah pohon sakura, dan membawa bento, menikmati hidangan ditemani dengan aroma khas dari bunga simbol negara ini. Banyak yang datang ke tempat ini tanpa membawa kendaraan walau jarak dari rumah ke distrik ini lumayan jauh, justru mereka menggunakan anggota tubuhnya untuk sampai di taman ini. Ah, warga Tokyo memang tersohor sebagai pejalan kaki tercepat di negeri ini.

Mekarnya bunga Sakura memang memiliki makna tersendiri yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa terungkapkan dengan untaian kata-kata. Kecantikan bunga sakura juga memiliki arti spiritual dan filosofis tentang kehidupan serta mengingatkan untuk selalu bersyukur dalam menghargai kehidupan dan kesedihan. Dan itulah yang bunga sakura lakukan, mekar dengan memberikan keindahan bagi jiwa-jiwa yang berkelana. Sehingga warga asli sini merayakannya dengan menyusuri taman sembari merenung, dan ada juga yang mengambil foto keindahan momen ini ataupun menikmatinya dengan duduk di bawah naungan pohon sakura.

"Hei, jangan menarik tanganku seperti itu!" teriaknya dengan berusaha melepas tangannya dari genggaman Gaara.

"Aku punya nama Nona Ino, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hei'. Kau lupa kalau aku ini kekasihmu," katanya saat berbalik menghadap pada gadis cantik ini.

"APPA! Jangan mimpi, kau kekasihku jika di depan _nii-chan_ tapi sekarang kau hanyalah pemuda asing yang sedang merusak ketenanganku."

"Heh, kau yang lebih dulu merusak hidupku, dengan membawaku ke rumahmu. Kenapa kau tidak tinggalkan saja aku saat itu."

"Aku masih punya hati, _baka_. Kalau ku tahu, kau ini sangat menyebalkan, aku tak akan menolongmu!"

"Dan kau menyesal? Terlambat! Aku telah diperintahkan kakakmu untuk menjagamu." Dia pun terdiam, melawan pemuda ini sangat sia-sia. Ini justru menambah kekesalannya saja. Padahal sebelumnya, hidupnya begitu tenang tinggal di Kota besar ini.

"Baiklah, terserah katamu. Tapi Gaara-_kun_ berhenti menarik tanganku. Ini sangat sakit," ucapnya pelan. Bisikan ini begitu halus, saat ucapan itu menerpa gendang telinganya, sehingga dia pun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan milik gadis berambut pirang ini. 'Yes, berhasil. Dasar bodoh.' ucapnya dalam hati.

Tapi seketika itu, tangan kekar Gaara membalut kembali jemari gadis di sampingnya, dengan genggaman yang sangat lembut, sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Layaknya sepasang kekasih yang tengah bergandengan tangan, berjalan menyusuri taman ini.

"Eh!"

_DEG_

Kepalanya menunduk, rona kemerahan mulai membias di pipinya. Tak dipungkiri detakan jantungnya berpacu cepat, dikarenakan sebuah sentuhan hangat yang menyelimuti jemarinya. 'Ah, bodoh! Berhentilah berdetak hebat seperti ini!' rutuknya dalam hati. Pemuda ini berjalan, memandang lurus ke depan sembari tangannya masih menggenggam jemari mungil nan halus. Tak ada ucapan yang keluar, yang ada hanya suara para warga yang sedang ber-_hanami_.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya, warna pink yang lembut tersaji di depannya, dan wangi dari serbuk bunga ini tengah mengusik indera penciumannya. Wajahnya tampak senang melihat panorama ini yang hanya terjadi dalam setahun sekali, sehingga dia tak menyadari tengah tersenyum sembari berjalan dan tangannya sedang digenggam oleh pria yang baru dikenalnya.

Rasa heran timbul ketika banyaknya wanita atau pun gadis yang tak senang melihatnya, namun tersenyum manis saat memandang seseorang di sampingnya. Dia menoleh, melihat pemuda di dekatnya.

Tampan!

Itulah kata yang bisa dia temukan saat mengamati wajah pria ini. Rambut jabrik yang menjuntai halus dengan warna merah bata, dipadu dengan sorotan mata yang dingin dan tajam dengan warna _turquoise_, yang mungkin bisa saja membuat para gadis terhipnotis oleh pesonanya, dan lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi kelopaknya seakan pria ini sangat kurang untuk beristirahat, namun memberikan kesan cool untuknya. Dibumbuhi dengan tato '_Ai_' tepat di kening kirinya, serta hidung mancung nan runcing. Mata aquamarine-nya pun beralih pada bibirnya, memandang ukiran bibir yang terbentuk sempurna bagi seorang pria, membuatnya mengingat peristiwa tadi malam bahwa bibir itu pernah mengecupnya.

Seketika wajahnya merona lagi.

Dia masih mengamatinya, melihat secara keseluruhan perawakan pemuda ini, postur tubuh tinggi dan tegap yang dibalut kain kaos sewarna merah darah. Membuatnya membayangkan tubuh polos pria ini di balik kain yang menutupinya. Membayangkan bentuk tubuh yang sangat menggoda. Ah, dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengaburkan imajinasi yang telah dia khayalkan yang membuatnya semakin kalang kabut.

Tapi karena gadis ini sangat sibuk dengan dunianya, sehingga…

_BBUUGH_

"Aww… _Ittai! Ittai_!" jeritnya ketika kepalanya barusan menabrak tiang listrik yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. "…kenapa ada tiang listrik di sini sih!" ucapnya marah-marah sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Tiang listrik itu sudah ada dari kemarin, Nona. Makanya kalau jalan hati-hati, jangan menatapku terus!" Pemuda ini menyeringai melihat tingkah laku sosok di dekatnya.

"Eh! Cih, ge-er banget sih jadi cowok!" sungutnya dengan masih mengusap kepalanya. Namun usapannya terhenti ketika pria ini mendekatinya dan berhadapan dengannya. Aroma maskulin yang masih melekat pada pemuda ini, tercium oleh Ino karena jarak yang begitu dekat . Mau tidak mau dia menahan nafasnya, serta menahan debaran yang lagi-lagi menimpanya. Aroma yang mencerminkan kejantanan dan terkesan misterius bagi pemakainya.

Gaara mengambil tangan kiri gadis ini dari kepala yang sempat terbentur, mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengusap kepala yang dipenuhi rambut pirang yang panjang, dengan perlahan menyibaknya. Kemudian dia menunduk, meniup tempat yang terasa sakit, dan mengusapnya kembali.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah enakan, hm?" tanyanya. Ino mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan. Sejenak dirinya tertegun, debaran di dadanya semakin menggila karena wajah pria ini sangat dekat. Untung saja, tak cukup sepuluh detik lelaki ini cepat beranjak dari posisinya. Kalau tidak, dirinya bisa meleleh hanya karena wajahnya tepat di depan matanya dengan jarak beberapa senti saja, hidung mancung pria ini pun hampir saja menyentuh hidung mungil miliknya.

"Aa'…_ A-arigatou_!"

"Hn." Mereka tak sadar jika banyak mata yang memandangnya, karena tingkah 'kemesraan' mereka jadi pusat perhatian pengunjung.

"Hei, yang ingin kau temui itu siapa? Kenapa dari tadi kita berjalan terus. Aku lelah!"

"Ck, Dasar manja. Berjalan begini saja langsung capek."

"Kau itu sangat menyebal-"

"Aa'… Itu dia!"

.

Gaara mendekati seorang pria, disusul dengan gadis ini yang berjalan terburu-buru, karena tangannya ditarik oleh pemuda di depannya. Pria itu lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang sambil memandangi bunga sakura.

"Hai Gaara, kau membuatku khawatir saja karena tak pulang semalaman," ucapnya ketika orang yang ditunggunya telah ada di sampingnya dengan seorang gadis.

"Hn. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Sebagai kakak aku akan khawatir jika adikku belum pulang dari acara mabuknya. Apa lagi kau lupa membawa dompetmu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Apa kau bawa yang aku minta tadi?"

"Hah, susah berbicara denganmu, Gaara." Dia mengambil tas ransel yang berada di samping bangkunya. "Ini yang kau minta, ada beberapa pakaianmu di sini, dan juga dompetmu."

"Hn. O'iya cari mobilku, aku lupa dimana memarkirkannya semalam." ucapnya datar.

"Ah, kau ini gampang sekali menyuruhku, tanpa ada pernyataan terima kasih kepadaku."

"…"

"Gaar, dia kekasihmu? Hai, Nona! Namamu siapa?" Ino yang dari tadi diam saja, menoleh saat seseorang menyapanya.

"Hai! Aku Yamanaka Ino, panggil saja Ino." jawabnya ramah.

"Aku Kankuruo, kakak dari _otouto_-ku ini..." Dia mengatakannya dengan menunjuk Gaara, dan balik tersenyum kepada Ino. "…dan sekaligus calon kakak iparmu."

"Eh, Kankuro-_san_.. Aku bukan ke-"

"Yah! Dia kekasihku. Aku akan tinggal sementara di rumahnya beberapa hari sampai hari libur ini habis." Lagi-lagi Gaara memotong perkataan Ino, sebelum dia menjelaskan sebenarnya. Dan Ino hanya tersenyum kecut kepada pria ini, kakak dari pemuda yang seenaknya saja menyambung ucapannya dengan perkataan yang tidak sesuai.

"Ah, Baiklah. Aku tak akan mengganggu kesenanganmu. Aku pulang dulu, Gaara. Baik-baik dengan kekasihmu." Sebelum pria ini meninggalkan keduanya, dia sempat berbisik kepada gadis yang dia anggap pacar adiknya. "Ino-chan, kau sabar saja yah menghadapinya, walau di luar dia amat ketus dan menyebalkan tapi sebenarnya dia butuh sentuhan seorang wanita seperti kau." Walau dengan berbisik, namun Gaara masih bisa mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Sehingga dia pun mendelik tajam ke arah pria itu, sedangkan objek pandangannya hanya tersenyum lebar. Sementara Ino hanya tersipu mendengar dan melihat tingkah mereka.

"Dan kau Gaara, jangan melakukan hal yang bermacam-macam kepadanya. Aku perhatikan dia gadis baik-baik lho. Benarkan Ino-chan?"

"Eh! I-iya kankuro-_san_."

"Ino-_chan_, panggil saja aku dengan kankuro-_nii_ atau _nii-san_. Tak lama lagi kalian akan menikah kan?" Ino tak menyahut, dan juga dia harus menjawab apa. Kalau bilang 'iya' bukankah itu suatu hal yang konyol, mengingat Gaara bukanlah kekasihnya. Dan jika mengatakan 'tidak', bukankah dia sudah terlanjur ikut dengan permainan pemuda pemilik tato ini walau dengan terpaksa.

"Bukankah dari tadi kau ingin pulang?" kata lelaki pemilik _turquoise_ ini seakan tak suka jika kakaknya lama berbincang pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau mengusirku? Aku kan hanya ingin mengenal gadismu, suatu hal yang langka bagiku kau bersama seorang wanita." Gaara tak menanggapinya, yang dia lakukan hanya memberikan tatapan yang bisa dimengerti oleh Kankuro.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu Ino-_chan_. Sepertinya dia tak suka, aku lama-lama di sini. _Jaa ne_!"

"_Ki o tsukete_ Kan-eh,_ nii-san_." Pria ini menanggapi ucapan Ino dengan mengangkat tangannya, sembari melangkah menjauh dari mereka.

.

.

"Ayo kita juga pergi dari sini!"

"Eh, aku masih ingin di sini."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tak lihat bunga sakura lagi mekarnya."

"Aku tak suka melihatnya. Ayo kita pulang!"

"Hei, sekarang giliranku. Kau harus ikuti apa yang aku mau!" Gantian, sekarang Ino yang menggenggam dan menarik tangan pemuda ini, mengajaknya untuk menemaninya menyusuri taman ini. Yang mengherankan, Gaara tak menolaknya, justru mengikuti saja kemana dirinya akan dibawa.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Itu memang otouto-ku. Aku tak menyangka dia akan bertemu lagi dengan imouto-mu."_

…

_"Ah, Ino-chan berkata jujur, Dei. Mereka kelihatan tak saling kenal. Ino pun juga lupa denganku. Padahal saat mereka kecil, mereka kelihatan sangat akrab. Mungkin mereka sudah tak ingat pernah main sama-sama."_

…

_"Jangan khawatir, Gaara tak akan memperkosa adikmu, hahaha… Dia pasti berbohong kepadamu, mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasih Ino-chan."_

…

_"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau menyuruh adikku untuk tinggal dan menemani Ino-chan."_

…

"Baiklah… Yosh!"

Klik

Pria berambut coklat ini mematikan sambungan ponsel setelah menyelesaikan obrolannya dengan seorang pemuda di seberang sana. Beranjak pergi dari taman ini yang begitu ramai dengan puluhan orang yang memadati tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Aku capek kau tarik-tarik seperti ini," keluh Gaara karena sejak dari tadi, mereka masih saja mengelilingi tempat ini.

"Ck, Dasar manja. Berjalan begini saja langsung capek." Perkataan yang pernah dia lontarkan sebelumnya, namun gadis ini membalasnya dengan meniru gaya bicaranya. Dan wajahnya semakin kesal saja, saat Ino mengamit dan menarik lengannya, membawanya kemana saja yang dia mau.

"Kau ini seenaknya saja memeluk lenganku!"

"Kau kan kekasihku. Sepasang kekasih memang begini kan. Jangan bilang kalau kau belum pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan seorang gadis. Dasar pria tak laku! Haha…" Seumur-umur dia tak pernah ditertawakan oleh seorang gadis. Walau begitu dia tak menghiraukan ucapan Ino, tapi terlihat urat nadi di dahinya mulai berkedut. Seakan menahan amarah, ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat gadis ini berhenti mengejeknya. Bukan karena tak ada gadis yang menyukainya. Gaara saja yang tak ingin. Dengan wajah yang tampan serta menjabati direktur perusahaan, tak mengherankan banyak wanita dari relasinya ingin mendekatinya, namun kembali lagi kepadanya, pria ini hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin.

…

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah kolam besar yang dinamakan kolam _Shinobazu_. Dengan pohon-pohon sakura yang elok berada pada tepi kolam ini, memberikan panorama yang cantik.

Ino pun menghampiri sebuah bangku yang dekat dan menghadap ke danau buatan ini, mendudukinya, dan disusul oleh Gaara.

"Ah… Sungguh cantik bukan tempat ini, dengan adanya bunga sakura yang bermekaran." ucapnya sembari mendongak ke atas melihat ranting-ranting pohon yang rindang, terisi dengan warna merah jambu seperti sedang memayunginya.

"Bagus apanya? Jelek! aku tak suka melihatnya."

"Heh, Apa aku tak salah dengar? Jelek katamu? Hanya orang idiot yang tak menyukai musim ini."

"Aku tak idiot, Nona. Apa yang kau sukai dari musim ini, hm? Melihat bunga aneh ini yang pastinya akan berjatuhan dan semakin mengotori tempat ini!" Ino terperangah melihat reaksi pria di sampingnya, ada kilatan emosi yang dia tangkap pada manik _turquoise-nya_, mendapati pria di sampingnya sangat serius dengan perkataannya.

"Jadi kau membenci musim ini? Kau tahu, bunga sakura memiliki makna tentang kehidupan, ada kalanya kita merasakan kebahagiaan dengan melihatnya merekah dan ada kalanya kita bersedih karena adanya perpisahan, dengan memandangnya berguguran. Mengingatkan kita bahwa segalanya memiliki kebalikan. Ada sedih, ada gembira. Ada saatnya bertemu, kemudian berpisah. Ada hidup dan ada saatnya mati."

"Cukup! Karena itu aku tak menyukai musim ini."

"Kau bohong! Aku tahu sebelumnya kau pasti menyukainya. Iya kan?"

"Dari kecil aku memang tidak menyukainya!"

"Bohong! Pasti ada alasan kenapa kau tak menyukainya."

"Kalau aku bilang tak suka, yah tidak suka, bodoh!"

"Aku bisa membuatmu menyukai musim ini."

"Itu tak akan bisa. Apa imbalannya jika kau tak berhasil?"

"Hmm… Kau boleh menyuruhku apapun yang kau mau. Bagaimana? Tapi kalau aku berhasil kau pun harus tunduk padaku, heh!"

"Cih, Permainan konyol!"

"Bilang saja kau tak berani! Dasar penakut. Sudah tak laku, penakut pula! Kasihan sekali kau."

"Cukup, berhenti mengejekku seperti itu!" Dengan kilat, pria ini sangat dekat dengan Ino, menatapnya dengan intens. Dengan mencengkram leher putih gadis ini. "baik, aku mau. Tapi jangan minta ampun jika kau kalah."

"Itu tak bakalan, Tuan Gaara!" Ino pun membalas tatapannya tanpa ada rasa takut pun menguasainya walau tangan kiri lawan bicaranya telah ada di lehernya, seperti ingin mencekiknya lebih kuat.

Tak berapa lama dia melepaskan tangannya dari leher Ino. Kemudian kembali ke posisinya, melihat ke depan, memandang air kolam yang berarak kecil karena semilir angin tengah menggodanya.

"…"

"Jadi bagaimana caranya kau membuatku menyukai musim ini?"

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya besok."

Setelah itu, yang ada hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Mereka mulai sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Entah kenapa gadis ini justru penasaran kepada sosok di sampingnya, ingin mencari tahu kenapa musim yang menurutnya lebih indah dibanding momen lainnya justru dibenci olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit kelam yang pekat sedang mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya, menjatuhkan banyaknya buliran air dengan kerasnya. Mengakibatkan curahan itu merembes dan mengenai atap-atap rumah, namun sebagian juga tanpa ada penghalang, langsung meresap pada permukaan daratan, tersimpan pada akar-akar tumbuhan sebagai cadangan makanan, atau pun mengalir menuju bawah tanah dan terbawa sampai pada perairan yang luas.

Memberikan hawa dingin yang tengah merayap di saat ini. Membuat kenyamanan di kala bunga tidur telah diraih oleh makhluk Bumi, berada di bawah kain tebal, yang setia menghangatkan mereka.

Tapi tidak dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Wajahnya pucat dan tampak gelisah, sembari menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, padahal dirinya sedang tertidur karena warna _turquoise_ itu telah tertutup oleh kelopaknya. Serta titik-titik keringat menempel pada wajahnya.

"Tidaaak! Aaaaaarrrghh…!" Pemuda ini berteriak kencang, sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi buruk.

"_Tou-saaaaan…!_ _Kaa-saaaan!"_

"Hah… hah…"

Dia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan nafas yang tak teratur. Mimpi yang sering melandanya ketika langit sedang menangis, mimpi yang selalu sama ketika dia dan orang tuanya kecelakaan dan jatuh ke jurang. Di mana saat itu hujan mengguyur deras, mengakibatkan dia mengalami kejadian tragis, dengan meninggalnya dua orang yang sangat disayanginya.

_BRAAKK_

Suara pintu terbuka keras.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Muncullah Ino dengan raut wajah yang menampakkan kekhawatiran saat melihat wajah pucat pemuda ini seperti ketakutan. Dia terbangun saat mendengar teriakan dari arah kamar yang ditempati pemuda ini. Sementara yang ditanya tak bereaksi, sorotan matanya kosong dan tubuhnya bergetar.

_"…walau di luar dia amat ketus dan menyebalkan tapi sebenarnya dia butuh sentuhan seorang wanita seperti kau."_

Ucapan kakak dari pemuda ini terngiang di telinganya. Tak berpikir panjang, Ino menaiki ranjang Gaara. Membuat Gaara terkejut apa yang akan dilakukan gadis ini.

"A-apa… yang kau lakukan…"

"Sssttt…"

Ino meletakkan kepala Gaara pada pangkuannya. Debaran yang timbul karena mimpi buruknya berubah menjadi desiran yang halus membuatnya sontak membeku tak percaya.

"Tidurlah… Gaara-_kun_." Ino mengucapnya sembari mengusap rambut merah bata milik pemuda ini dengan jemarinya yang putih dan halus. Ada rasa peduli yang sedang dialami Ino ketika sebelumnya melihat pemuda ini dengan tampang yang mampu menimbulkan simpatik kepadanya.

Gaara tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Setetes embun menyentuh dasar hatinya, ada rasa nyaman ketika berada dipangkuan gadis ini yang sedang mengusap lembut kepalanya dengan kasih sayang.

Dan tak sadar, Gaara melingkarkan tangannya pada gadis ini, membenamkan wajahnya pada perut ramping gadis ini. Aroma yang menyejukkan membuatnya tenang dan nyaman. Dan sebuah ukiran melengkung kecil pada bibir pemuda Sabaku ini.

Sementara Ino, membiarkan pemuda ini memeluknya dirinya erat, dan tangannya tak lepas dari kepala yang berada di pangkuannya. Mengusapnya lembut agar dia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan beberapa helaian ujung rambut mengenai wajahnya, sehingga dia menoleh kearah lain. Tapi ketika dia menengadah ke atas, tampak wajah Ino yang sedang tidur lelap dengan posisinya masih memangku Gaara.

Tangannya terulur dan naik, menyentuh pipi gadis ini dan mengusapnya, memandangnya beberapa saat.

Kemudian dia bangun, dan perlahan memperbaiki posisi Ino, dengan membaringkannya tepat di sampingnya. Menyelimutinya karena rasa dingin masih terasa, walau hujan yang deras telah tergantikan dengan rintikan kecil.

Dia pun berbaring di dekatnya, dan berhadapan. Menatap wajah polos gadis ini yang sekarang tak memperlihatkan ekspresi. Dan sangat cantik dalam pandangannya. Namun yang menarik perhatiannya adalah bibir merah jambu nan tipis milik Ino.

"_Oyasumi,_ Ino…"

Dan dikecupnya bibir itu. Kemudian menutup kelopaknya, dengan memeluk gadis ini, agar yang dipeluknya merasa hangat. Walau keduanya telah berada di bawah satu selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh mereka.

.

.

**~Tsuzuku~**

.

* * *

Gomen tlat bgt updateny, hehe *nyengir *…. N update slnjutny gak akn lelet sprti ini kok, Suerr dipatok ayam, fufufu… Berhubung jangka waktu GIST gak lama lagi, yuki akn ngebut nyelesain fict ini. Yuki akn tnggung jwab kok, … O'iya chap dpan blm ending, Yuki mo main2 dlu ma pairing ini, hahaha.. KYAAAAAAA…*ditendang ma GaaIno smpe ke Neptunus*.

Spesial, Thanks to :

**Lady Paprica, Aiko Kurosaki Uchiha, Hyuuga no Hibari**.

**Ann Key** : Sou desuka… domou Arigatou…dah dibca kn. Gomen tlat bnget updateny.

**Lady 'Shana' Ellenica** : Hei, thanks dah repyu shana-chan. *meluk2 shana*

**Ekha** : Hmm.. arigatou ne'! nih dah di update lho ^_^

**Moe chan** : Wah, gome klo dah gak sbaran mnunggu n arigatou yah. Hehe…

**Cendy Hoseki** : Aa' Cendy-san, arigatou gozaimasu tlah bc n rpyu fict ini.

**vaneela** : sblmy mksih ya, nih dah di update n gomen klo molor bnget updteny, hoho…

**el Cierto** : Uda dibca kn el-san. Thanks sblmny dah diingetin n thanks dah mo mnunggu fict ini. Fiuuw *terharu…*

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie** : Dah dbca Sukie? Ap msh lumutan? Sikat aj psti ilang kok, hehe.. just kidding!^_^…

Gomennasai jika msh ada typo yg ngintip!

**Mou ichido arigatou gozaimasu…**

Jaa Mata ne' the next chapter yah!…

Wasurenai, Click **R E V I E W**…

.

.

.

**The Next Chapter!**

.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Berada pada suatu tempat yang hampir sama sebelumnya pernah mereka kunjungi. Tapi di sini lebih indah, lebih sejuk, dan lebih menyegarkan.

.

"Bagaimana indah bukan?"

.

"Gaara-kun, kau pernah menanyakan kenapa aku menyukai musim ini."

.

.

"Aku menyukai musim semi bukan juga karena aku mencintai bunga sakura. Ada alasan lain mengapa aku selalu menunggu datangnya momen ini."

.

"Kala musim ini datang, aku akan membisikkan tentang rinduku pada bunga indah ini. Menitipkan cintaku padanya, agar saat berguguran, akan diterbangkan oleh hembusan angin. Berharap tersampaikan kepada seseorang. Untuk pemuda yang telah membuat hatiku bersemi di saat bunga ini pun bersemi. Menunggu dia datang untuk menepati janjinya."

Sesaat dunia terhenti, seakan semuanya hampa. Terulang lagi, jantungnya berdesir aneh dan perlahan berdebar tak semestinya. Tatkala dia melihat senyumnya yang melengkung, lebih indah nan elok dibandingkan lingkaran setengah tujuh warna yang terukir pada kanvas biru nan putih setelah curahan dari langit mereda. Namun disaat bersamaan, semacam godam membentur dadanya, merasakan sesak dan perih karena ucapan yang keluar dari bibir gadis ini.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Haru no Ai**

For Event

'GIST'

**~Gaara Ino Spring's Tale~**

.

**AU, Gaje, OOC, Don't like Don't Read!**

.

~Yonde Kudasai~

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

Sinar kekuningan masuk menerobos ke semua penjuru, menembus dan menyelinap dari celah-celah kecil, menggantikan kegelapan yang menaungi bumi saat waktu akan berganti dengan esok hari.

Cahaya yang menyilaukan, memaksa pemilik kelopak gadis berambut blonde untuk mencoba membukanya. Namun yang dia rasakan rasa nyaman dan hangat sedang menyelimutinya, sehingga dia tak mengubah posisi, dengan masih menutup aquamarine-nya. Entah, dia sangat menyukai kehangatan ini, kehangatan yang sangat jarang dia rasakan. Dia pun beringsut, mendekat untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lebih, sehingga kepalanya sedikit terbentur pada suatu benda yang cukup padat tapi tak membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Heran, sempat membuatnya berpikir seperti itu. Tapi aroma yang dia rasakan ketika menghirup benda padat itu sangat disukainya, sehingga diacuhkannya.

Pikiran itu sekali lagi berputar dikepalanya, kala sesuatu tepat dibelakang punggungnya menekan dan menariknya semakin erat. Seakan dirinya adalah sebuah bantal yang memanjang, sering digunakan oleh para penikmat tidur untuk menambah kenyamanan berada di dunia mimpi.

Dia pun mencoba membuka kelopaknya secara perlahan, sesekali mengedipkannya agar rasa normal menghinggapi penglihatannya.

"I-ini kan…" gumamnya, mencoba mengangkat kepalanya ke atas.

Matanya melebar, melihat pemuda tato 'Ai' dihadapannya sambil mendekapnya, namun masih terlelap, terbukti dari _turquoise_-nya ditutupi oleh kelopaknya yang bercorak kehitaman, dan helaan nafas yang berhembus secara teratur.

Dia pun berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi semalam kenapa dia bisa berada di kamar yang ditempati pemuda ini. Setelah saraf otak mampu menjawabnya, dia mengingatnya. Mengingat bahwa tadi malam dia memangku kepala pemuda ini untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi kebingungan mulai memainkannya lagi, kenapa dia bisa berbaring dekat dengannya dan berada dipelukannya. Apakah pria ini yang mengubah posisinya jadi seperti ini?

Gadis ini tertegun, melihat Gaara yang kemarin adalah orang asing yang baru dikenalnya, sedang menikmati acara istirahatnya. Dengan wajah yang polos, serta seulas senyum terbentuk dbibirnya. Hal yang sangat jarang dilihatnya kemarin saat Ino bersamanya seharian. Dia pernah melihat ukiran bibir yang melengkung, namun tak seperti ini, tapi sebuah bentuk yang aneh, seakan meremehkan atau menertawakannya secara licik.

Tangannya dia ulurkan, menyentuh pipi Gaara, mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya, menggerakkan secara pelan, agar yang diusapnya tak terbangun. Tak berapa lama, jemarinya menjelajah sampai pada keningnya yang nyaris tak memiliki goresan alis yang membingkai di kedua matanya. Menyentuh ukiran kanji yang tercetak jelas. Sempat membuat gadis ini bertanya-tanya, mengapa kata ini yang dijadikan sebuah karya yang terbentuk di dahi kirinya. "Apa dia butuh cinta?" bisiknya.

Jari-jari lentiknya masih merabanya, dan terhenti ketika berada di ujung bibirnya. Saat ingin menyentuhnya, tangannya bergetar bersamaan dengan dadanya yang mulai berdesir lembut, merayap-rayap membuat sekujur tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

Dengan cepat dia menariknya, dan hela nafas terdengar. Tangan kekar yang bersandar pada punggungnya, berusaha untuk dilepasnya. Namun, sontak dirinya terkejut dan memandang wajah pemuda itu.

"Sudah selesai menyentuh wajahku, heh?"

"Ka-kau, sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"Sejak kau merapatkan dirimu kepadaku," ucapnya dan saat itu turquoise terpantul di aquamarine-nya.

"Dasar mesum! Kalau kau sudah sadar kenapa lenganmu masih memelukku!"

"Justru kau yang mesum bodoh! Kenapa kau mengusap wajahku, dan ingin menyentuh bibirku, hm!"

"Eh… ti-tidak! Untuk apa menyentuh bibirmu!"

"Heh, mungkin saja kau ingin lagi menciumku seperti tempo hari."

"APPA! Yang telah menodai bibirku itu adalah kau bukan aku!"

Sengitan di antara mereka mulai tercipta, bertengkar dengan masih mendekap, layaknya sepasang suami istri yang bersenda gurau dengan menciptakan kemesraan. Tapi hal yang seperti ini sangat berbeda, mereka bukan suami istri yang telah bangun pagi dan saling mengucapkan kata-kata manis. Justru yang terdengar umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Cukup! Lepaskan lenganmu ini dari tubuhku!"

"Gadis bodoh, aku telah melepasnya dari tadi."

"Eh…"

Ino tertegun mendengarnya, pandangannya langsung fokus pada lengan Gaara yang sekarang tak mendekapnya, justru berada di dekatnya bersandar pada kasur yang dibalut dengan kain berwarna biru terang.

Seketika rona kemerahan terbias di wajahnya. Rasa malu pun menaungi dirinya.

Ino bangun. Beranjak dari kamar ini, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun pada Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Harum wangi sabun menguar, saat pemuda ini keluar dari kamar mandi dengan melilitkan handuk di bagian pinggangnya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju kamarnya, memakai pakaian yang telah di bawa oleh kakaknya.

Dia menuju dapur saat dirinya merasa haus. Sesampainya, membuka kulkas, mengambil botol dan kemudian menutupnya. Ketika ingin menuangkan air botol itu ke sebuah gelas yang dipegangnya, ada selembar kertas menempel pada lemari pendingin ini yang menarik perhatiannya. Karena sebuah memo kecil ini ditujukan untuknya.

_Aku telah membuatkan sarapan untukmu, dan secangkir teh. Jangan berpikir aku begitu baik padamu. Ini semata kau adalah tamu di rumahku. Aku pergi menjaga toko bunga, yang tak jauh dari sini, berada di seberang jalan. Soal tantangan itu, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat. Aku tak akan lama. Kau siap-siap saja._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyanya saat mendapati Gaara ada di tokonya.

"Aku bosan di rumah kecil itu. Tak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat." Ino mendengus sebal.

"Huh, kau sendiri kan yang ingin tinggal di rumahku." Gaara tak menggubrisnya, dia berlalu meninggalkan gadis yang menampakkan wajah kesal. Dia melihat-lihat beragam bunga yang ditanam pada masing-masing pot, melihat sekelilingnya, begitu banyak bunga-bunga yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Eh, itu pemuda yang kau ceritakan, Ino?" tanya seorang gadis yang mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya cepol dua.

"Yah…"

"Tampan yah, apa kau tak tertarik Ino?"

"Aku tertarik? Tak bakal," ucapnya tapi seperti tak yakin apa yang dikatakannya, "tampan sih tampan, tapi kalau menyebalkan, wajahnya jadi memuakkan."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Ino. Bisa saja nanti kau suka padanya. Kau lihat, wanita yang melihat-lihat bunga kita, mereka malah mencuri pandang pemuda itu. Bisa-bisa bukan bunga kita yang dibeli tapi pria mu itu." katanya sembari tertawa.

"Huh, mereka begitu karena tak mengenalnya, jadi seperti itu."

"Apa kau masih menunggu pemuda itu, Ino?"

"Entah. Aku tak tahu, kenapa ku begitu yakin, dia akan datang menemuiku."

"Kalau kau yakin, kau harus setia meunggunya."

"Yah.. makasih Tenten"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin mengajakku kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nantinya. Bawa saja tasmu itu, kita mungkin akan menginap di sana. Karena sepertinya agak malam, kita baru sampai." Gaara hanya menuruti perintahnya, tanpa bertanya lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka telah berada di bus, menuju ke stasiun Tokyo. Karena isinya penuh, dan tak ada tempat duduk, terpaksa Gaara dan Ino berdiri sambil memegang suatu tali pegangan yang menggantung pada langit-langit kendaraan panjang ini.

Sesak dan panas dirasakan Ino. Apalagi disekitarnya banyak lelaki dewasa yang tengah berdiri di dekatnya, dengan melakukan hal yang sama memegang pegangan karena tak adanya tempat kosong. Ino agak sedikit jauh dari tempat Gaara berada, mungkin sekitar delapan atau sepuluh orang yang mengantarai mereka.

Wajah Ino agak pucat ketika merasakan seseorang seperti menyentuh dirinya. Dia bisa saja marah atau teriak, tapi dengan kondisi yang sesak seperti ini. Suaranya tak bakal didengar. Dan dia tak tahu siapa yang berani-beraninya meraba-raba tubuhnya.

'Kami-sama, tolong aku…'

Gadis pirang ini, ingin sekali keluar dari kerumunan orang yang dominan adalah pria. Tapi sangat susah dengan tubuhnya yang kecil, sedang disekitarnya hampir semua memiliki badan-badan yang besar.

Rasa menyesal hinggap di hatinya, karena tak berada di dekat pemuda itu. Itu dikarenakan dia ingin jauh darinya, karena awalnya bus ini tak terlalu ramai. Tapi lama-kelamaan bus ini menjadi sesak. Mungkin dikarenakan saat ini musim libur, sehingga banyak yang ingin ke luar kota.

"Hai, Nona cantik!" Dia terkejut ketika ada yang mencolek pipinya. Dan melihat lelaki dewasa berada dekat dengannya, tersenyum mesum, seakan menatap lapar tubuh Ino.

Wajah Ino ketakutan. Dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dia hanya berharap ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya. Dia memejamkan matanya, buliran air mulai mengenai pipinya.

Entah salah apa tidak, Ino mencium bau parfum yang tak asing baginya, dan merasakan sebuah lengan menarik punggungnya. Dia membuka kelopaknya, sehingga _aquamarine_ yang ditutupi muara air yang membendung, terlihat. Dada bidang yang ditutupi kaos oblong putih yang dibalut jaket hitam, telah tampak di matanya. Ino mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat _turquoise_ tengah tunduk menatapnya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya pemuda itu lembut. Dari nada bicaranya seolah ada kekhawatiran di sana. Sedang Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan jauh dariku. Tetaplah di dekatku," kata pemuda itu lagi. Bagaikan ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perut Ino, tatkala mendengar penuturan pemuda yang sering membuatnya kesal. Dan kesekian kalinya, dadanya kembali bergejolak.

Sengaja atau tidak, gadis blonde ini memeluk badan yang tengah mendekapnya. Seolah mencari perlindungan darinya atau mungkin menunjukkan ke sekitar bahwa dia memiliki kekasih. Bersandar di dadanya dan menikmati aroma yang dimiliki pria ini.

Gaara tak menolaknya, justru semakin mengeratkan lengannya pada punggung gadis ini. Seolah melindungi gadis ini dari beberapa pria yang tengah menatapnya sinis. Gaara pun tak kalah, dengan muka yang _stoic_ ,dia pun membalas dengan sorotan mata yang tajam.

.

.

Mereka pun turun dari bus ini dan memasuki stasiun Tokyo. Begitu sampai, Ino langsung menuju ke mesin penjualan tiket otomatis, yang dikhususkan untuk menggunakan kereta peluru atau_ Shinkansen_. Dan saat itu Gaara tahu, gadis ini akan membawanya ke mana, setelah melihat Ino memilih jumlah tiket yang mau di beli, stasiun tujuan, dan waktu keberangkatan. Tempat yang pernah di kunjunginya, jika ada urusan penting pada perusaahan yang dipimpinnya.

Saat Ino ingin memasukkan uang ke mesin itu, Gaara langsung mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja." Dia memasukkan jumlah uang yang akan dibayar setelah melihat nominal harga yang tertera pada monitor mesin canggih itu.

.

.

Mereka tengah duduk di ruangan yang desainnya sangat mirip dengan pesawat terbang, yang mungkin membedakan adalah ruangan ini jauh lebih luas dan jarak tempat duduk ke tempat duduk di depannya cukup luas sehingga memberi kenyamanan bagi penumpang.

Kereta peluru ini bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, sangat beda dengan kereta biasanya. Sehingga banyak yang lebih memilih kereta super cepat ini jika ingin pergi ke luar kota ketimbang dengan pesawat, walau badan tiruan burung raksasa itu lebih cepat sampainya tapi dengan _shinkansen_, lebih praktis dalam pembelian tiket dan pengecekan barang.

Jarak dari Tokyo ke tempat tujuan, sekitar tiga jam. Sehingga Ino memperbaiki posisi duduknya sampai merasa nyaman.

Tak ada yang lebih dulu mengeluarkan pembicaraan. Mereka sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

PUKK

Gara menunduk, melihat gadis ini terlelap yang tak sengaja menaruh kepala di bahunya. Dia mengangkat tangannya, dan mengusap rambut Ino dengan lembut. Membiarkan kepala gadis ini bersandar pada pundaknya. Membiarkan dia istirahat sejenak.

.

.

Waktu yang ditempuh, tak terasa. Mereka telah sampai di kota yang terkenal dengan banyaknya kubah, kuil Shinto dan tempat-tempat bersejarah. Tempat yang juga dijadikan sebagai produksi tradisional.

"Jadi Kyoto, tempat yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?"

"Kau pikir perjalanan kita sampai di sini? Belum Gaara. Aku ingin membawamu ke Nara, tepatnya di Yoshino." Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya, dia tahu tempat itu tapi tak pernah ke sana. Tempat itu memang terkenal dengan bunga sakura.

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah berada di kereta, bukan seperti kereta sebelumnya yang mereka naiki, melainkan hanya kereta api biasa. Dan tempat duduknya memanjang, berada di pinggir kanan dan kiri, sehingga posisi mereka berhadapan dengan penumpang lain. Ino menoleh ke belakang, memandang dari balik jendela, ragam pemandangan berkelebat silih berganti. Dari padang rumput, berganti menjadi deretan rumah mungil, berganti lagi ke ladang-ladang pertanian yang berpetak teratur. Warna-warni bunga mulai menyeruak di pojok-pojok pekarangan.

"Toko bunga tadi itu milikmu?" tanya Gaara, memulai pembicaraan pada Ino yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Yah... Karena aku sangat menyukai bunga, sehingga aku mencoba membuka usaha toko bunga di Tokyo."

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Entah, mereka menjadi kikuk untuk berbicara. Mungkin dikarenakan peristiwa di bus tadi, sehingga mereka terlihat lebih memilih diam, tak saling mengatai mengeluarkan kata-kata sinis.

"Gaara."

"Ino."

Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Eh, kau dulu!"

"Kau dulu!"

"Hmm… arigatou, Gaara-kun," ucapnya tertunduk.

"Untuk?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ng… yang tadi di bis itu. Terima kasih telah menolongku. Kalau kau tak ada, ku tak tahu bagaimana lagi keadaanku."

"Hmm… begitulah akibatnya jika meninggalkanku."

"Eh, maksudnya apa sih?" Ino memukul pelan lengan pria ini, sembari tersenyum malu ke arah pria ini. Dan Gaara pun tersenyum simpul. Baru kali ini dia tersenyum pada seorang gadis.

Sosok ini yang sejak dari awal mampu membuatnya bereaksi, padahal sebelumnya dia tak pernah mempedulikan orang sekitarnya, apalagi jika ada yang ingin menarik perhatiannya. Tapi dengan gadis ini termasuk pengecualian. Karena bisa saja dari awal dia meninggalkan rumah gadis blonde itu, namun apa yang terjadi ia justru ingin menginap di sana. Ditambah juga dia mau menuruti untuk bepergian seperti ini, padahal dia bisa saja cuek dengan hal itu.

Dan kalau tak peduli dengan wanita pemilik _aquamarine_ ini, kenapa juga dia harus menolongnya saat ada yang mengganggu gadis itu. Dan juga… ah, masih ada beberapa keanehan yang terjadi pada pemuda berambut merah bata ini, kalau berada dengan sosok yang sekarang dekat dengannya. Seperti ada magnet yang dimiliki gadis jelita ini, yang membuat Gaara mulai terjerat dengan daya tariknya.

Tak berapa lama, tak cukup empat puluh menit, mereka telah sampai di Nara. Kota yang dikenal dengan 'satu tarikan nafas' dengan Kyoto, karena saling bertautan erat. Nara adalah adalah ibu kota pertama negara ini. Kemudian dipindahkan ke Kyoto. Sehingga sama-sama memiliki kebudayaan bersejarah. Dan yang paling unik dari kota ini adalah adanya penghuni ratusan kijang dan rusa yang bebas berkeliaran. Hewan itu diyakini sebagai titisan para dewa.

Mereka pun turun dari kereta, berada di tengah-tengah ratusan orang. Mulai menyusuri kota ini dengan berjalan kaki. Melihat kesekitar, pohon-pohon cantik berdiri kokoh di sana, dengan puluhan orang yang tengah mengabadikan momen ini dengan ber-_hanami_. Yang menarik perhatian mereka adalah _Jindigkisa_. Sebuah kendaraan yang jarang dilihatnya, semacam gerobak yang di tarik, dengan pengemudi memakai seragam lengkap bersepatu. Sedang membawa turis untuk melihat-lihat kota ini.

Saat menyusuri taman, Gaara sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan sesuatu yang agak lembab menyentuh tangannya. Dia pun menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, dan mendapati sebuah kijang seolah mencium tangannya.

"Sepertinya kijang ini menyukaimu, Gaara." sahut Ino, "bagaimana kalau kita memberinya makan?"

"Terserah kau." Ino pun pergi ke sebuah toko yang dekat dari tempatnya untuk membelikan makanan kijang. Sementara Gaara duduk di kursi, yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, hewan itu pun mengikutinya.

Ino membawa beberapa bungkus makanan rusa dan kijang, langsung memilih duduk dekat dengan Gaara. Dia pun membuka bungkusan itu, mengambilnya dan menjulurkan tangannya yang penuh dengan makanan yang berbentuk bundar dan pipih. Namun rusa datang dan langsung memakannya, sehingga jatah kijang yang tadi berada dengan mereka telah diambil.

Gaara pun melakukan hal yang sama, mengambil makanan itu dan menjulurkan tangannya pada kijang itu. Sehingga hewan ini memakan yang ada di telapak tangan pemuda ini. Ino tersenyum melihatnya, dan tepat saat itu Gaara menoleh, mendapati Ino memandanginya dengan menyunggingkan bibirnya. Membuat pria ini juga mengulum senyum.

.

.

Corak kejinggaan tergambar di sana, menandakan langit akan berubah gelap. Membuat sang penerang kembali ke peraduannya, digantikan dengan penerang yang memiliki cahaya anggun mengisi dunia malam.

Gaara dan Ino menaiki bis, menuju tempat terakhir sekaligus daerah tujuannya. Wajah wanita blonde ini pucat saat melihat kendaraan ini agak ramai dan penuh dengan pria dewasa. Namun dirinya terkejut ketika tangannya digenggam oleh Gaara.

"Jangan takut. Aku di dekatmu." Seolah penyemangat, wajah pucatnya berubah normal, mengikuti Gaara mencari tempat yang kosong untuk berdiri sembari memegang pegangan yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan lubang di tengah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa hanya ada satu kamar yang tersisa, _oji-san_?"

"Kalau saat seperti ini, banyak yang menginap, Nona. Semua penginapan hampir penuh." Ino tertunduk lesu mendengarnya.

"Kita cari penginapan lain saja, Ino."

"Aku ingin di sini, Gaara-kun. Kau akan tahu besok kenapa aku memilih tempat ini."

"Jadi bagaimana, hmm?"

"_Oji-san_, aku ambil kamar itu."

Dengan terpaksa, Ino pun mengambilnya. Apalagi sekarang sudah larut malam. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja sampai lebih cepat, tapi karena bis yang ditumpangi mereka mengalami hambatan sedikit dan mereka singgah ke sebuah kedai untuk mengisi perutnya, sehingga mereka tiba di kota _Yoshino_ di saat seperti ini.

.

.

Ino agak kikuk berada satu kamar dengan pria ini. Bingung apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Sedang lelaki tampan ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja, dan keningnya sedikit berkerut melihat Ino sejak dari tadi hanya berdiri.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa." Setelah berbicara seperti itu, dia mengambil bantal dan menempati sofa itu dengan membaringkan tubuhnya.

Ino pun menempati tempat tidur itu, dengan menarik selimut, menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Agak risih, ada pria sekamar dengannya, walaupun tak berbagi tempat tidur. Bukannya Ino telah dua kali tidur bersama dengan pemuda ini? Hei, tapi dia melakukannya dengan tidak sadar.

Pertemuan dengan Gaara kembali hadir di kepalanya. Mengingat dia mabuk dan langsung memeluknya. Mengingat semua hal yang dilakukannya bersama Gaara, menimbulkan suatu ukiran manis di wajah gadis ini sebelum mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Berada pada suatu tempat yang hampir sama sebelumnya pernah mereka kunjungi. Tapi di sini lebih indah, lebih sejuk, dan lebih menyegarkan. Karena daratan pegunungan menjadi pijakan mereka.

Gaara tak habis pikir, Ino akan membangunkannya saat matahari belum menampakkan dirinya. Wajahnya yang kusut, karena kurang tidur membuat wanita ini hanya menahan tawanya, karena tampang lelaki ini amatlah lucu.

"Apa yang bisa dilihat Ino, ini masih gelap?"

"Tunggu beberapa menit lagi, Gaara-kun. Kau duduklah!" Gaara pun duduk di sebelahnya, dengan berselonjorkan kakinya.

Dia pun menunggu, menanti hal yang membuat Ino terlihat sangat antusias.

.

.

Titik sinar mulai muncul, dengan warna kuning kemerahan. Dan tak berapa lama sang surya mulai mengintip pelan-pelan dari cakrawala, berada pada potongan bumi dan langit. Sinarnya yang terang mulai menyinari ke pelosok, seakan memberikan ucapan selamat pagi pada hamparan planet ini.

Gaara takjub melihatnya, memandang ke sekelilingnya adalah banyaknya pohon sakura disinari cahaya kekuningan. Memandang ke bawah, hamparan kelopak yang berwarna putih dan agak merah jambu begitu lebar. Tempatnya berdiri pun di penuhi dengan pohon sakura yang lebat.

"Bagaimana indah bukan?"

"Lumayan."

"Kenapa kau tak suka musim ini, Gaara-kun?" tanyanya lembut, menatap turquoise yang juga memandangnya.

Sejenak, ia terdiam. Dan kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Orang tuaku meninggal saat musim ini dan aku masih kecil waktu itu. Dan beberapa tahun setelahnya, _nee-chan_ pun menyusul mereka. Jadi untuk apa aku menyambut musim ini, sedangkan aku sangat membencinya. Membuatku ingat dengan mereka, membuatku semakin kehilangan."

Ino terenyuh mendengarnya. Dia mengerti kenapa saat itu, Gaara memanggilnya dengan sebutan nee-chan. Dia amat merindukan orang yang meninggalkannya.

Tangan gadis ini mengusap pelan pundaknya, agar membuat Gaara sedikit tenang.

"Jangan lama terlarut dalam kesedihan. Karena kalau kau masih seperti itu, kau tak bisa merasakan keindahan yang ada di dunia ini. Jangan menyalahkan musim indah ini, Gaara-kun. Kematian pasti akan datang menimpa kita. Jadi ikhlaskan kepergian mereka," katanya dengan masih mengusap pelan bahu lebar milik pria tato 'Ai' ini.

Dia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sebagai balasan dari ucapan wanita ini. Hanya memandangi bunga sakura yang dilihatnya dari atas, karena berada di tanah yang tinggi.

"Gaara-kun, Kau pernah menanyakan kenapa aku menyukai musim ini, bukan?" Dia menengok ke samping, memberikan ekspresi menunggu lanjutan penuturan Ino.

"Aku menyukai musim semi bukan juga karena aku mencintai bunga sakura. Ada alasan lain mengapa aku selalu menunggu datangnya momen ini."

"Alasan apa?"

"Kala musim ini datang, aku akan membisikkan tentang rinduku pada bunga indah ini. Menitipkan cintaku padanya, agar saat berguguran, akan diterbangkan oleh hembusan angin. Berharap tersampaikan kepada seseorang. Untuk pemuda yang telah membuat hatiku bersemi di saat bunga ini pun bersemi."

"Dan kau menunggunya begitu. Mungkin saja dia tak akan datang."

"Aku yakin dia akan datang. Aku setia menunggunya. Menunggu dia datang untuk menepati janjinya. Karena aku mencintainya."

Sesaat dunia terhenti, seakan semuanya hampa. Terulang lagi, jantungnya berdesir aneh dan perlahan berdebar tak semestinya. Tatkala dia melihat senyumnya yang melengkung, lebih indah nan elok dibandingkan lingkaran setengah tujuh warna yang terukir pada kanvas biru nan putih setelah curahan dari langit mereda. Namun disaat bersamaan, semacam godam membentur dadanya, merasakan sesak dan perih karena ucapan yang keluar dari bibir gadis ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari yang lalu pemuda ini kembali ke Odaiba. Pulang ke rumah aslinya setelah tibanya di Tokyo. Dan sekarang sedang menghadapi berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya.

Sekelebat wajah pemilik aquamarine yang sedang tersenyum, bermain di kepalanya. Membuatnya agak jengah. Tiap kertas yang dibacanya, selalu ada wajahnya. Membuatnya tak fokus menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

Gaara bersandar pada kursinya, dan memejamkan matanya. Lagi-lagi muka Ino tergambar di sana. Dia pun membatalkan acara istirahatnya. Dengan menghela nafas, menatap pekerjaan yang tak kunjung selesai. Karena seorang gadis tengah menghantuinya.

"Kenapa kau menggangguku, Ino?"

.

.

.

.

Dia menatap rumah kecil ini dengan seksama, membayangkan dia pernah menginap di tempat ini, walau dengan waktu yang sangat singkat. Tapi menimbulkan kesan yang susah untuk dilupakan.

Dia mendekati rumah ini, kemudian mengetuknya perlahan.

TOK! TOK!

Mengetuknya berulang kali, tapi penghuni rumah tak membukakan pintu.

"Apa dia tak ada?".

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Ino tak memberitahumu? Dia ke Shibuya. Katanya dia akan menikah."

Turquoise-nya melebar, terkejut mendengar perkatan gadis bercepol dua ini.

Setelah pamit dari teman Ino. Dia melangkah meninggalkan toko bunga ini dengan tampang lesu. Tak percaya wanita beberapa hari yang lalu bersamanya, akan menikah.

'Apa pemuda itu telah datang dan akan menikahinya?' Kalimat tanya itu berputar-putar di benaknya. Ada rasa tak ingin, dan tak rela jika itu terjadi.

.

.

.

**~Tsuzuku~**

.

.

.

* * *

Ohayou minna! Agak lelet yah updatenya?hehe….

Chap dpan bru endingnyaaaa!… Duh tinggal menghitung hari event ini ditutup! Hiks… hiks, tp moga msh ada yg publish fict dgn pair sprti ini di hari lainnya, *Jiaah kok curhat?* soalny dah trlnjur kesengsem ma pair ini.

Minggu, senin, selasa, diantara hari itu fict ini akan slesai!. Yossh, moga bisa!

vaneela (arigatou dah ngrepyu, vaneela-chan), Reiko Motoharu (Nih dah dlnjut, makasih y, manggil ap nih, rei-chan ato moto-chan), Kikyo Fujikazu (dah update, un. Thanks y), agusthya (iyah, dlnjut kok, mksih dkungnny), Sukie 'Suu' Foxie (hehe, Sukie-chan gak bersih cranya, mkanya lumutny msh nmpel, fufu.. thanks dkungnny), rina ( udah di update kok, mksih), el Cierto( el-nee, nih dah update *nyengir* yah walau agk lama dikit, fufufu… thanks ats dkungnny slama ini), Yamanaka Chika (Wuaah, mksi bnget klo mo dkung terus *jiaah GR*, makasih y chika)

See Ya the next chapter!...

Wasurenai, click R E V I E W…


	4. Chapter 4

_"Moshi-moshi!"_

"Moshi-moshi_, Ino."_

"_Tousan, apa kabar?"_

"_Baik, sayang. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa Tousan?"_

"_Tousan ingin kau datang ke Shibuya, Ino."_

"_Hah! Bukannya, dua bulan lalu aku sudah ke sana."_

"_Aku ingin menikahkanmu dengan seorang pemuda, Anak dari relasi Tousan."_

"_Apa! Ta-tapi, aku belum mau. Aku masih ingin di Tokyo, mengurus toko bunga."_

"_Datang sajalah dulu, Ino. Kau mengenalnya. Dia teman kecilmu."_

'_Teman kecil? Apakah dia?' pikirnya._

"_Baik, Tousan. Aku akan ke sana, besok__."_

_._

_._

_.  
_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Haru no Ai **

For Event

'GIST'

**~Gaara Ino Spring's Tale~**

.

**AU, Gaje, OOC, Don't like Don't Read!**

.

~Yonde Kudasai~

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Dia berada di tengah kota, duduk di depan stasiun. Seperti menunggu seseorang, yang akan turun dari kereta dan menemui dirinya yang tengah duduk menanti. Sekelebat pertemuannya dengan pemuda yang akan dijodohkan dengannya─sekaligus teman kecilnya─sebulan yang lalu, berputar di benaknya.

.

.

**Flashback**

"_Maafkan aku, Saso-kun."_

"_Tak apa Ino-chan. Aku tahu, kau masih menunggunya," ucap pemuda yang memiliki wajah babyface ini. Sekaligus teman pertamanya ketika pindah di kota yang terkenal dengan pusat perbelanjaan. _

"_Terima kasih, Saso-kun. Seandainya kau lebih dulu yang aku temui, mungkin aku bisa menyukaimu. Kau, pemuda yang sangat baik."_

"_Yah. Mungkin ini sudah takdir kalau aku tak bisa memilikimu," ucapnya lirih._

"_Kau tahu? Pas kita pertama kali bertemu, aku mengira dia adalah kau."_

"_Hm?" gumamnya dengan mengerutkan keningnya._

"_Warna dan model rambut kalian hampir sama, dan raut wajah kalian pun juga. Walau warna mata kalian sangat berbeda."_

"_Wah, apa benar begitu? Tapi mungkin aku yang lebih tampan dibanding dia."_

"_Hehe… aku tak tahu, Saso-kun. Aku tak pernah melihatnya dengan wujud yang sekarang. Yang jelas dia pasti sedikit berbeda dibanding yang dulu." Pemuda ini memandang gadis blonde ini yang tengah menatap langit cerah dengan burung-burung yang terbang di atas sana._

_._

_._

"_Tou-san, marah? A-aku minta maaf."_

"_Tuo-san tak marah, sayang. Tou-san pikir kau juga menyukainya karena dia teman mainmu sejak kecil."_

"_Aku hanya menganggapnya saudara, tak lebih."_

"_Baiklah, kau bebas memilih siapa yang akan menjadi suamimu. Jadi kau ingin kembali ke Tokyo?"_

"_Aku ingin beberapa hari di sini, Tou-san. Boleh kan?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum. Ayahnya pun membalasnya dengan mengusap lembut kepala anak gadisnya. Anak bungsu yang sangat disayanginya. Selalu kagum melihat keceriaannya walaupun dia tak pernah sekali pun mendapat kasih sayang dari sosok ibunya, karena istrinya meninggal saat melahirkan anak gadisnya ini._

"_Boleh dong, sayang. Bagaimana dengan toko bungamu?"_

"_Ada Tenten yang menjaganya, Tou-san."_

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

.

Dia melihat banyaknya orang yg berkunjung ke distrik ini. Stasiun Shibuya begitu ramai, jika musim seperti ini. Dia masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya, menikmati hiruk pikuk yang ditimbulkan oleh suara kereta dan bunyi sepatu pejalan kaki. Memandang ke sekitar dan fokus pada sebuah patung yang bernama Hachiko. Patung yang diabadikan untuk mengenang kesetiaan seorang anjing selalu menunggu 'sahabatnya' tiba di stasiun ini. Melihat patung ini, seolah melihat anjing yang tengah duduk menunggu seseorang. Dia ditemukan meninggal, saat musim salju melanda, karena menunggu 'sahabat'nya yang sepuluh tahun tak kunjung tiba, karena yang ditunggunya sebenarnya telah meninggal terserang _stroke,_ saat mengajar disalah satu universitas yang berada di luar kota. Dan hachiko ini meninggal tepat tanggal 8, angka yang sesuai dengan namanya. Angka yang dipercaya sebagai nomor pembawa keberuntungan bagi kalangan warga negara ini. Sehingga Shibuya juga terkenal dengan tempat kisah persahabatan abadi.

Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ketika banyaknya lelaki yang duduk di dekatnya dengan mengisap rokok. Karena tak tahan dengan asapnya, sehingga ia meninggalkan tempat ini. Menyusuri tempat ini yang semakin ramai saja. Kota yang tak kalah jauh megahnya dengan ibu kota. Dengan deretan gedung-gedung yang berjejeran dan tempat-tempat perbelanjaan. Tak salah jika kota ini dijadikan pusat mode dan pusat hiburan kelas menengah ke atas di negara ini.

.

.

.

"Nii-chan?" ucapnya terkejut ketika mendapati kakaknya berada di dapur mengambil sesuatu dari lemari pendingin.

"Hai, Ino-chan." Kakaknya menuangkan air botol ini ke dalam gelas, dan mulai meneguknya.

"Kapan kau tiba?" tanyanya dengan duduk pada sebuah kursi meja makan.

"Tadi pagi, un. Kau habis jalan-jalan?"

"Yah. Nii-chan dipanggil _Tou-san lagi_ sehingga kemari?"

"Eh, bukan, un. Kau akan menikah, un. Jadi aku ke sini!"

"Yang menikah memangnya siapa?"

"Eh, kata _Tou-san_ ada seseorang yang ingin melamarmu. Siapa?"

"Dia itu Saso-_kun, nii-chan_. Aku menolaknya."

"Heh, kenapa? Kau menyukai seseorang, un?"

Hening.

Pemuda ini menunggu balasan dari ucapannya. Dan beberapa menit Ino membuka suara.

"Nii-chan, masih ingat teman kecilku sebelum kita pindah 'kan. Adik teman nii-chan juga."

"Oh… dia, kau menyukainya, un! Kau masih setia menunggunya yah!" seru pemuda blonde ini sembari tertawa. Ino mendengar tawa membahana seperti itu menjadi cemberut.

"Kenapa tertawa sih, nii-chan. Nggak lucu!"

"Sangat lucu, un. Kau masih saja percaya pada anak kecil itu, un. Dia psti lupa dengan hal itu." Ino memukul meja, dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dengan aura emosi yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Eh, Ino-chan! Jangan marah, un."

"AKU BENCI NII-CHAN!"  
Dia hanya tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi adiknya. Kemudian tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya, mengetikkan sesuatu dan memencet tombol kirim.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu menatap langit. Memandang ke atas sana yang bermandikan cahaya. Menatapnya, namun pikirannya bukan yang ada di atas sana, melainkan raut wajah seorang gadis yang muncul di benaknya.

Seseorang yang menurutnya, harus ia lupakan. Tapi semakin dia melakukan itu, wajah gadis itu semakin jelas saja hadir dipikirannya.

_CEKLEK_

"Boleh aku masuk, Gaara."

"Kau sudah masuk, untuk apa bertanya lagi. Kau pun tak mengetuk pintu dulu."

"Heh, kau pikir aku ini orang asing. Aku ini kakakmu, Gaara," ucapnya dengan melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati pemuda ini yang berada dekat dengan jendela.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus.

"Aku tahu. Kau masih mengingat gadis itu 'kan. Yamanaka Ino," ungkapnya dengan nada menekankan nama seorang gadis. Dan Gaara tak menjawabnya.

"Apa kau tak mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya, Gaara?" Pria turquoise ini menoleh, mengernyitkan keningnya saat pemuda berambut coklat ini berkata seperti itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ikut denganku!" Dia pun mengikuti kakaknya, menuju suatu ruangan yang ternyata adalah kamar pemuda yang berjalan di depannya.

.

.

.

_Turquoise_-nya pun melebar melihat foto yang tampaknya sudah sangat lama. Tapi masih bisa dilihat dengan jelas.

"Ino-chan itu teman kecilmu, Gaara. Kenapa kau begitu lupa. Aku saja saat menemuimu di Tokyo, masih mengingat bahwa gadis yang bersamamu adalah Ino-chan. Adik sahabatku itu. Kau terlalu lama bersedih, sehingga kau lupa dengannya dan janjimu dengan gadis kecil itu."

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Memori masa kecilnya mengingatkannya akan sahabat kecilnya. Kemudian perkataan Ino tempo hari bergema di telinganya.

"_Gaara-kun, kau pernah menanyakan kenapa aku menyukai musim ini, bukan?"_

"_Aku menitipkan cintaku padanya, agar saat berguguran, akan diterbangkan oleh hembusan angin. Berharap tersampaikan kepada seseorang."_

"_Aku yakin dia akan datang. Aku setia menunggunya. Menunggu dia datang untuk menepati janjinya. Karena aku mencintainya."_

Foto lampau itu masih dipandangnya. Terlihat dua anak kecil itu tertawa lebar. Gadis kecil berambut pendek dengan warna pirang dan bocah berambut merah bata yang menjutai, memiliki poni yang menutupi keningnya dan nyaris menutup t_urquoise_-nya. Sehingga tato _'Ai'_ nya tak kelihatan. Keduanya sangat imut, dengan pipi _chubby_ sedikit kemerahan memberikan kesan gemas jika dilihat.

"Jadi kau akan menemuinya?" tanya Kankuro melihat roman kesedihan yang ditampakkan oleh wajah adiknya ini.

"Dia mungkin telah menikah. Aku tak mau mengganggu kebahagiannya."

"Jika aku bilang dia tak jadi menikah, apa kau akan ke Shibuya?" Gaara melihat kakaknya yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, "sebaiknya, kau menyusulnya besok," lanjutnya dengan menepuk bahu Gaara.

"Terima kasih, nii-chan." Dia tersenyum bahagia kala adiknya memanggilnya seperti itu. Sapaan yang tak pernah dia dengar lagi setelah kakak perempuannya meninggal.

.

.

Beberapa kilometer dari sini, seorang gadis tengah melihat langit yang begitu terang dan indahnya. Memandangnya dari jendela kamarnya.

Ada sesuatu yang sangat membingungkannya. Dia tengah memikirkan sahabat kecilnya. Namun di lain sisi ia memikirkan wajah pemuda asing yang sempat menginap di rumahnya, sempat menemani dirinya menikmati musim semi. Walau singkat, namun memberikan kesan yang susah dilupakan.

.

.

.

Kini, dia telah berada di kereta api. Sesekali dia mengecek jam tangan. Entah mungkin dia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Walau wajahnya selalu ada membayanginya, tapi dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan wujud aslinya. Dia akui, dia teramat merindukannya.

Dia pun masih berseragam kantor, dan tak sempat kembali ke rumah untuk menggantinya. Karena ia tak ingin sampai di Shibuya kemalaman.

Cukup satu jam, dia telah sampai di stasiun Shibuya. Shibuya sebagai distrik ibukota negara ini bukan daerah luar kota, sehingga tak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota jika mengunjungi kota ini dengan memakai transportasi kereta api biasa. Dia pun bergegas keluar dari tempat keramaian. Keluar dari stasiun dan sempat melihat patung hachiko yang tengah duduk di sana. Dia pun mengambil ponselnya, dan membaca email dari kakaknya. Isi dari email itu adalah alamat rumah seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Sehingga pemuda ini menaiki bus, karena alamat itu agak jauh dari kota ini, agak lelah untuk berjalan kaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis ini berada di bahah pohon sakura yang mulai menggugurkan kelopaknya. Duduk sembari menyandarkan bahu pada batang pohon ini. Menikmati sore dengan mencium bau khas yang sangat disukainya. Satu-satunya pohon sakura yang dia miliki dan berada di halaman rumahnya. Pohon sakura yang cukup besar, memberi kesejukan jika berada di bawah naungannya.

"Ino!"

Dahinya mengkerut. Tapi _aquamarine_-nya masih ia biarkan terhalangi oleh kelopaknya. Tak mempedulikan suara yang seperti memanggilnya.

"Ino!"

Suara itu semakin jelas memanggilnya. Tapi dia masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Kiiro-chan!"

Seketika dadanya berdebar tak karuan. Mendengar sapaan yang sudah lama tak didengarnya. Dia pun membuka matanya, dan aquamarine-nya menemukan pemuda yang sangat dikenalinya. Dengan memakai kemeja putih, dan memegang jas hitam.

Ino pun berdiri. Tak menyangka pemuda ini yang menyapanya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Ataukah itu hanya sebuah bisikan ilusi? Karena hanya satu orang saja yang bisa memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Gaara-kun. Kau-"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku ke sini?" Dia melangkah satu langkah, mendekat ke tempat Ino berdiri.

"A-apa mak-"

"Aku ke sini untuk meminta imbalan atas taruhan itu," ucapnya setelah melangkah lagi dan tak membiarkan Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sehingga Ino pun diam menunggu penjelasan pemuda di depannya, walau dia semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"Aku masih tak menyukai musim semi, Ino. Jadi kau kalah." Dia pun melangkah lagi.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan karena kau kalah?" tanyanya dan tepat sekarang dia telah berhadapan dengan gadis ini.

"Apa maumu, Gaara?" tanyanya tak kalah sengit.

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku!"

Bagaikan suara petir yang menghantam gendang telinganya, saat pria ini memintanya untuk menikah.

"Aku tak mau! Ada seseorang yang sangat kucintai! Kau sudah tahu itu!" teriaknya.

"Bodoh! Dia sudah lupa dengan janjinya. Kau mau menunggunya dengan sia-sia, menunggu seseorang yang tak akan da-"

_PLAKK_

"Cukup Gaara! Jangan menghina dia! Aku benci ka-" Gaara mendekapnya, memeluk erat gadis ini sebelum gadis ini selesai berbicara. Sementara Ino ingin melepasnya, tapi apa daya lengan yang kuat ini membuatnya susah untuk lepas, sehingga dia pun pasrah.

"Kenapa kau menunggunya, hah! Sedang dia melupakanmu!" teriaknya masih dengan memeluk gadis ini.

"Kau itu masih saja menunggunya, dia itu pengecut, Ino!"

"Kau tahu, pria itu sangat beruntung, ditunggu olehmu," ucapnya lirih. _Aqumarine_-nya menitikkan air mata, membuatnya mengalir di kedua pipinya. Mendengar penuturan keras dari orang yang memeluknya saat ini, membuatnya begitu sesak.

"Aku sudah terlalu janji padanya, Gaara-kun. Maafkan aku. Aku amat mencintainya," lirihnya, tangisnya pun semakik merebak. Terisak pada dada bidang pemuda ini. Berada dipelukan pria ini entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Seandainya dia ada di hadapanmu. Apa kau mau memaafkannya?" Ino mendongak melihat sang _turquoise _seakan berkaca-kaca.

"A-apa maksudmu, Gaara?" Dia tak menjawab, namun tangannya menyisipkan sesuatu pada poni gadis ini. Ino pun mengambilnya, dan matanya melebar ketika melihat sebuah penjepit. Penjepit kesayangannya yang dia berikan kepada teman kecilnya sebelum dia pindah ke Shibuya.

"Ka-kau…" ucapnya.

"Iya _kiiro-chan_. Aku _akai_." ucapnya dan tersenyum getir. Tangisan Ino semakin menjadi, dan dengan sigap memeluk erat pria ini. Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang ini.

.

Hening.

Tak ada suara. Mereka masih seperti itu, masih menikmati momen seperti ini. Dengan sinar sang surya yang akan kembali ke peraduannya.

"Kenapa bisa aku tak mengenalmu, Gaara," ucapnya lagi yang masih bersandar pada pemuda ini.

"Aku pun juga tak menyangka kau adalah gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut pendek itu."

Ino terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Jadi apa janjimu dulu, hm?" _Aquamarine_-nya mulai berhenti mengeluarkan kristal bening. Tapi jejak-jejak tangisnya belum mengering. Mengangkat wajahnya, menatap_ turquoise_ sampai ke dalam.

"Aku akan menjadi seorang pangeran dan kau seorang putri." Ino tersenyum bahagia, mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh dada bidang pria ini. Kemudian naik, menggapai tengkuk pemuda ini agar mendekat kepadanya. Gaara pun tersenyum kecil, ia pun semakin menunduk. Menyentuh ukiran bibir mungil dengan warna merah jambu, memberi kesan cantik di matanya.

Dia mengecupnya, dengan juta perasaan yang tertanam di dada.

Mengecupnya, dengan penuh kerinduan.

Mengecup belahan kulit yang semakin menarik di matanya.

Mengecupnya, entah yang keberapa kali.

Gadis ini pun membalasnya, memeluk erat leher pemuda ini, agar tak melepaskan momen yang mampu menimbulkan sensasi yang sangat mendebarkan.

Keduanya bersemu merah, kemudian tersenyum ketika melepaskan ciuman yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya, sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Kalian itu kenapa berciuman di depan rumah, un?"

Sontak keduanya terkejut. Mendengar teguran dan melihat dua sosok yang tersenyum licik ke arahnya.

"Nii-chan, kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Gaara melihat kakaknya bersama pemuda blonde ini. Pemuda yang menganggap Gaara adalah kekasih Ino.

"Aku lebih dulu sampai di sini, Gaara. Sekalian menemanimu untuk bertemu dengan calon mertua. Kau mau menikah dengan _Ino-chan_ 'kan!"

"Kenapa _nii-chan _tahu? Jangan bilang kalian mendengar semuanya." Kedua pemuda itu hanya menyeringai, sembari menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Sementara Ino, menutup wajahnya yang memerah pada dada bidang milik Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**5 Years Later…**

.

.

Musim yang penuh bunga ini, muncul lagi. Tak pernah lupa mengisi tiap tahunnya, mengisi hawa dingin yang berganti dengan kesejukan. Musim yang memiliki arti bagi mereka yang sangat menyukai bunga sakura. Di bawah pohon sakura, banyak yang menikmatinya dengan ber-hanami. Duduk bersenda gurau sambil menyantap bekal yang dibawa dari rumah mereka.

"_Tou-chan!_ _Tou-chan_ cuka bunga cakula (sakura)' kan?" tanya seorang bocah berumur tiga tahun yang masih cadel , berada di pangkuan ayahnya.

"Hmm… sangat suka, sayang," ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala anak kecil ini, yang di penuhi rambut yang warnanya senada dengan rambut miliknya.

"Kalau _kaa-chan_? _Kaa-chan_ juga kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan menoleh pada ibunya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Iyah sayang. _Kaa-chan_ pun sangat menyukai bunga sakura," kata wanita bermata _aquamarine_ ini sembari mencium pipi _cubby_, anak laki-lakinya.

"Kalau gitu cama dengan cei. Cei juga cangat cuka bunga cakula. Hmm… halum yah _Tou-chan_!" Dia beranjak dari pangkuan pemuda pemilik tato 'Ai' ini, dan mengambil kelopak sakura yang jatuh dekat denganny, kemudian diciumnya. Sementara kedua orang tuanya tengah melihatnya, mengawasi polah buah hati mereka.

Saat anak pertama mereka lahir, ayahnya memberikan nama si kecil ini dengan nama Sei. Yang artinya suatu yang hidup dan memiliki jiwa. Jiwa yang tentunya dimiliki dan hidup di hati mereka berdua, hasil dari buah cinta mereka.

Bocah kecil ini pun berlari-lari, mengejar kupu-kupu yang tak kunjung ia tangkap, di bawah rindangnya pohon yang mengeluarkan aroma khas sakura. Sesekali tersandung namun bangkit lagi, dengan senangnya mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbang ke sana kemari. Ayah dan ibunya pun ikut senang melihatnya.

"Kemarilah, sayang!" pintanya dengan lembut memandang istrinya yang sedang membuka bekal dan menyajikannya.

Wanita ini pun menuruti, dengan mendekat pada suaminya yang sedang bersandar dan memejamkan mata. Saat dirasakan istrinya dekat dengannya, ia membuka kelopaknya, dan melihat wanita yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tangan kirinya menarik pelan pinggangnya, agar bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Sementara istrinya, tersenyum kecil dan rona malu menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Gaara-kun, banyak yang melihat kita," ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau malu yah?" tanyanya dengan menyunggingkan senyum, "kau 'kan istriku."

"Iyah, tapi ini tempat keramaian, sayang."

"Jadi kalau di tempat sepi, mau kan Ino- aww!" ringisnya ketika wanita dipeluknya mencubit pinggangnya. Ino tertawa melihat wajah Gaara yang meringis kesakitan. Dia mengubah posisinya dan membalikkan badannya. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada pemuda ini. Sementara Gaara memeluknya dari belakang, melingkarkan tangannya di perut sang istri.

"Gaara-kun…"

"Hmm…"

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Tapi jangan kaget lho!"

"Apa?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

Ino melepas kedua tangan suaminya yang berada di perutnya dan mengambil tangannya kanannya. Kemudian mengusapkannya pada perutnya, sembari berkata:

"Sepertinya, Sei akan punya adik, Gaara-_kun_," ucapnya malu-malu.

"Eh?"

"Kita akan punya anak lagi, sayang."

"Eh?"

"Ah, kau ini hanya eh-eh saja. Apa tak ada kata-kata yang lain!" Gaara pun tergelak mendengarnya apalagi saat menunduk, melihat istrinya sedang cemberut.

_CUP_

"Eh!" Ino terkejut karena pipinya dicium tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa eh juga? Tak cukup yah, maunya di bibir, hmm?

"Gaara-kun, kau ini semakin mesum saja."

"Arigatou, Ino. Satu anak memang tak cukup," ungkapnya dan mengecup pelan leher istrinya yang putih bersih itu.

"Heh, memangnya kau mau berapa?"

"Sebelas mungkin. Jadi tim keseblasan untuk Jepang."

Mereka berdua saling tertawa, dengan semilir angin yang menerpa, membuat kelopak sakura berjatuhan dan mengenai mereka. Bocah kecil itu menampakkan wajah kebingungan ketika mendekat dan mendapati orang tuanya yang tengah bermesraan sembari tertawa.

.

.

_Musim ini akan pergi dan akan tergantikan dengan musim lain_

_Tapi di hatiku, musim ini akan selalu ada karena kau selalu bersemi di hatiku_

_Walau bunga sakura tak akan tumbuh lagi setelah ini, namun dimataku _

_kau adalah dia yang tak kalah cantik dan mempesona_

_Aku mencintaimu dengan sangat_

_Dan serasa hampa jika saja kau tak ada di dekatku_

_Tahukah kau kenapa?_

_Karena aku takut jika hatiku tak dekat dengan hatimu_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"Hai, Akai-_kun_!" seru gadis kecil yang berlari kecil mendekati bocah kecil.

"Eh, kiiro-_chan_!" serunya riang.

"Kita jalan-jalan yuk, lihat bunga cakula."

"Ayo!"

"Eh, kalian main jangan jauh-jauh, un!"

"Iya _nii-chan_." Kedua anak kecil ini pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua kakaknya yang sedang duduk di bangku taman."

"Dei, kenapa mereka masih memanggil sebutan seperti itu?"

"Aku tak tahu, un. Kata ino-_chan_, mereka menyukai nama seperti itu. Nama samaran katanya, un."

"Iyah, tapi hampir setahun mereka tak saling mengenal dengan nama asli mereka."

"Itu mereka sendiri. Kau masih ingat 'kan waktu mereka pertama kali bertemu. Mereka tak mau memperkenalkan diri, un. Jadi mereka menamai dirinya dengan warna rambut mereka," ungkapnya panjang lebar sembari menggoreskan pensil warna pada selembar kertas putih.

"Hehe… yah, aku masih ingat itu. Mereka awalnya tak akur, tapi lama kelamaan mereka pun akrab."

"Kankuro, aku lihat dulu gambar bunga sakuramu, un!" Dia menarik kertas yang sedang diwarnai oleh temannya ini.

"Eh, belum selesai, Dei." Keduanya yang sama-sama berumur 9 tahun, saling menarik kertas itu. Tak menyadari kertasnya itu nanti akan robek.

.

.

"Akai-_kun_, meleka itu cedang apa cih?" tanya gadis berumur 4 tahun dengan ucapan yang masih cadel, ketika melihat pasangan muda-mudi dari balik pohon ini tengah err…

"Oh… itu. Aku pernah melihat seperti itu. _Tou-san_ menabrak bibir _Kaa-san_," ucapnya dengan jelas.

"Heh, menablak. Apa nda cakit? Akai-kun, nda nanya cama _kaa-chan_?"

"Eh, kata kaa-san itu namanya membagi kasih sayang. Dan kata kaa-san lagi, _tou-san_ itu pangeran, dan _kaa-san_ jadi tuan putrinya."

"Jadi kalau Akai-kun menablak bibil kiilo. Kiilo bisa jadi tuan puteli dong!"

"Humm," katanya mengiyakan.

.

.

Setahun kemudian,

"Aku akan pergi Akai-kun, _gomen_ kita tidak bisa lagi melihat bunga sakura sama-sama," ucapnya lirih dengan penuturan yang jelas, tak cadel seperti setahun yang lalu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak tahu, kata _Tou-san_ dia pindah kerja. Jadi kami juga harus pindah, hiks…" Anak kecil ini mulai menangis.

"Eh, jangan nangis Kiiro-chan. Aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi dan sama-sama melihat bunga sakura," katanya dengan menahan air mata yang membendung di turquoise-nya.

"Benarkah, Akai-kun?"

"Yah. Aku janji, akan datang menemuimu karena kau tuan putriku."

_CUP_

"Eh?" Dia mengerjabkan kelopaknya, karena bibirnya telah dikecup oleh anak kecil yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan akai. Kemudian ia pun tersenyum manis.

"Dan aku pangeranmu. Jadi tunggu aku yah, kiiro-chan," sahutnya lagi.

"Janji! Aku pasti menunggumu, Akai-_kun_," balasnya, "Eh, simpan ini Akai-kun, untuk kenang-kenangan." Dia melepas penjepit yang tadinya berada di ramputnya. Penjepit rambut dengan hiasan bentuk bunga sakura. Kemudian memberikannya pada bocah kecil berambut merah bata yang poninya menutupi kening, hampir mengenai _turquoise_-nya.

"Aku akan simpan ini baik-baik, Kiiro-_chan_."

.

.

"Kau lihat, adikmu itu sudah mencium Ino-chan, un! Kecil-kecil sudah mesum, un."

"Mereka masih anak kecil, Dei. Itu mungkin sekedar ucapan perpisahan," ucapnya salah tingkah melihat adiknya mencium adik sahabatnya, sembari menggaruk-garukkan kepala.

"Huh, terserah, un! Aku pamit dulu Kankuro. Aku pasti akan menghubungimu jika telah sampai di Shibuya, un."

"Yah… Hati-hati di jalan!

Pemuda berambut kuning ini pun mengajak adiknya pulang karena ayahnya telah menunggu di rumah, dengan menggenggam dan menarik tangan mungilnya. Semilir angin yang berhembus membawa kelopak bunga sakura, seakan mengiringi kepergian kakak beradik ini.

Mereka pun beranjak dari rumah ini dengan berjalan kaki. Ketika mereka sudah di pertengahan jalan, bocah kecil itu berlari melihat kepergian dua sosok itu dan berteriak lantang…

"Kiiro-chaaaan, TUNGGU AKU YAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

**~Owari~**

**.**

* * *

Ah… akhirnya selesai juga, dengan happy ending yg gaje mgkn *mirip sinetron y?*, xixixi…

Special thanks buat:

**Agusthya** (dah update kilat kok,.. mksi dah rnr yah ^^), **Ann Kei** (Uda tau kan Ino nikahny ma sapa, psti dgn Gaa-koi dong akhirny, hehe, thanks dah RnR), **Reiko Motoharu** (dah tau kan ma siapa, arigatou rei-chan dah bc ma rpyu), **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie** (yey, ku jg mau dlindungin kyak gitu, ^_^, duh , mksi mo nungguin fict ini yg klamaan slesenya, fufu..), **vaneela** ( dah dibca kan vane-chan, thanks uda RnR n ngfave pula, arigatou gozaimasu), **el Cierto** (yah jlas ma Gaa-koi dong gak mgkn Yuki tega bkin dia sakit hti, hehe.. mksi nee uda dkung fict ini), **Yamanaka Chika** ( gmana? Dah tau kan chika? Arigatou uda bca n repyu fict Gist Yuki)

N juga makasi yg uda ngfave wlau g smpet repyu, Yuki ucapin mksih bnyak. Tanpa dkungan kalian Yuki ga ada apa2nya. Yuki msh thap blajar, gomen klo msh bnyk kkurangan di fict ini.

N jg spesial para bini/istri/wife/ selir(?) Itachi n Sasu (Suu foxie n Ratoe sang gigi) yuki ucapin slamat ulang ta-, eh salah makasih uda ngajakin nggaje gila2an ma Yuki yg sungguh amat pendiam nan polos ini *jiiaaahh...* Moga fict ini gak ikut gaje bin aneh, soalny ngetik pas mreka mulai braksi lagi mnumpas kjaha- eh, mnambah kgilaan. *waduh mulai ngaco Yuki, gomen yah, lain kali kita mnggila lg yo! Hei, pmbicaraan yg hamil2 itu yg mngispirasi Yuki bwt endingny pke hamil jg, wkwkwkwk."

Dan karena fict ini uda slese, uda saatny Yuki lnjutin fict2 yg laen, trutama fict GaaIno juga!

OK! See Yaaa minna ^_^!

WASURENAI *TAK LUPA*… CLICK

**R E V I E W**


End file.
